


恶友

by Lavern



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavern/pseuds/Lavern
Summary: 竹马竹马设定 两个从小作妖作到大的大学生 大概是在跟周围各色人等搞过一圈之后忽然有一天俩小祖宗看对眼然后日复一日一发不可收拾的故事所谓他俩相爱，就是为民除害。警告：会有部分提及卤蛋两人与其他人的恋爱关系（不会正面出现对方的名字）和车（非常短）的戏份，请务必注意避雷。不接受关于设定的任何吐槽。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原本发在微博上的一些章节后来删掉了，在此补全，目前无限期搁置中

01.

“你什么意思?”鹿晗把烟头摁在烟灰缸里，明灭的火星挣扎着吐出最后一息，终于咽气了。

坐在他对面的姑娘撩了一下头发，眼睛朝旁边瞥:“没意思，分呗。”

鹿晗歪着头，笑里藏刀:“我都不知道咱俩什么时候合过。算哪门子分啊。”

姑娘脸色一变，艳丽的红嘴唇抿住了不说话，站起来时动作太大，椅子往后在地上拖出很刺耳的一声。

这时候玄关穿来零落的声响，张艺兴换好鞋，提着从超市买来的食物进了客厅。

“哟，”他的目光在两人之间来回一扫，“我来的不是时候啊?”

张艺兴话是冲鹿晗说的，眼风却往姑娘那边去。

姑娘冷笑起来，先向张艺兴说:“哪儿啊？在他这儿你就没有‘不是时候’这一说。三更半夜的都能给从被窝里提溜起来。”

张艺兴还在状况外，瞬间感觉自己似乎误入两军对阵的沙场，对面弓弦一拉万箭齐发，刹那间把他钉死在地上。

鹿晗眼睛一瞪，刻薄话还未出口，姑娘已冰冰凉抛出一句:“祝你俩百年好合，早生贵子。”

门开了又关上，“砰”一声撞得人耳朵发麻。

张艺兴下意识“咝”了一声，仿佛心疼那扇饱经沧桑的防盗门。他转头先把零食放在鹿晗跟前的桌上，然后把生的蔬菜和肉类挑出来往冰箱里塞。

鹿晗仍坐在那，看见张艺兴弯下腰整理冰箱下层堆积的苏打水和冰饮，白色T恤衫抻上去，露出一段劲瘦的腰线。

“你也不问问我这怎么回事儿?”鹿晗问他。

张艺兴好不容易把果汁和汽水分别排列整齐，对鹿晗爱答不理:“这不是等着你自己说嘛。尊重个人隐私喽。”

鹿晗笑骂一句扯淡，又说:“你别往心里去。她不是冲你，就是跟我别扭。”

张艺兴转过身来笑，眼睛亮亮的:“怎么着，不去哄回来?当初追人家的时候那么大阵仗，这才好几天啊？”

鹿晗就摇头，只是说:“没劲。”

于是张艺兴顺理成章地换了话题，说起系里为了合唱比赛排练的事。

当晚鹿晗和大学球队里的朋友出去喝酒，一群人还带了几个学妹，索性折腾到凌晨两点之后才散伙，其中门将和前锋都直接搂着刚聊了几个小时的女生到情人旅馆开房。鹿晗喝到六七分醉，见到周围的人放浪形骸反而觉得意兴阑珊，自己跌跌撞撞出了门叫车回家。

他和张艺兴自从去年升大二之后就在学校附近合租了一间两居室。房子原先是分给学校退休老教授的职工宿舍，古早户型的建筑格局稍显狭隘，坪数刚好适合两个人分。

鹿晗攀着楼梯扶手连滚带爬地上了四楼，刚想掏钥匙开门，伸手一拧忽然发现防盗门并没有完全关上。

他愣了一下，脑筋还有些不清醒，拉开门进去发现客厅里灯是黑的，一隙光线从左手边的房门内冒出来。

看来张艺兴已经回来了。

鹿晗伸手往旁边的墙上摸索，想把客厅里的灯打开。

张艺兴回来了怎么不开外面的灯?

鹿晗摸了两下，没碰到开关，正要叫张艺兴，忽然听见房间内传来人声。

“欸，你轻点——”

鹿晗手上的动作一下停住，登时酒醒了一半。

他暗骂了一句晦气，心头无名火起，完全忘了自己过去带人回来的时候张艺兴从来都是戴上耳机窝在自己房里装听不见。

好在里面的两位似乎已经进行到浑然忘我的阶段，无人注意门外的动静。

“艺兴哥，你别夹那么紧啊。”门内传来低沉男声，而后是脆生生的肉体撞击的声音。

如果是为了避免尴尬，鹿晗此时完全可以转身出门去附近的青年旅馆开间房，顺便把防盗门从外面带上。明天回来还可以揪着这件事当把柄让张艺兴请他吃饭。

鹿晗在狭小的客厅里站了一会儿，而后走过张艺兴半开着的房门，进了隔壁自己的房间，把木板门重重阖上。

他坐上床，和衣卧倒，带着满身烟酒气。倘若放在平时，洁癖会驱使他无论如何也要挣扎到浴室冲澡，然而此刻他只觉得头痛欲裂，连骨缝里都寒气四溢，一旦躺下便失去站起来的力气。

鹿晗闭上眼睛，两侧太阳穴突突直跳，骨头发凉，血却滚烫。

他适才由那扇半遮半掩的房门看去，只见到张艺兴跨坐在另一人身上，露出来白皙细腻的背在暖黄的灯下犹如鲜嫩的水豆腐。随着他起伏的动作，有汗水顺着微微凹陷的脊背沟一直往下流淌。

下面的人伸了两只手出来掐住张艺兴的腰侧，顺着他的动作往下摁着，逼得他仰起头呻吟出声，背后的肌理就势绷出非常诱人的线条。

现在鹿晗躺在床上，还能听见隔壁隐隐约约的响动。张艺兴分明知道他已经回来了，但毫无收敛的架势。他此时想起过去听学校里传八卦，说张艺兴在这件事上极放得开，当时听过就罢，这回算是长见识了。

这一夜睡得不甚安稳，鹿晗顶着宿醉头痛醒得格外早。他迷迷糊糊起床刷牙，新漂的头发乱成乌鸦巢，一低头发现自己还穿着昨晚的衬衫和牛仔裤。

从狭小的洗手间出来，他准备回房间拿两件新衣服然后冲个凉，余光瞥见客厅里站着个人，高挑的身材看着不像张艺兴。

鹿晗吓了一跳，停下脚步眯眼仔细一看又觉得眼熟。大脑短路重启十秒钟之后想起来这好像是吉他社的某某学弟，之前校庆的时候和张艺兴合奏表演过，叫什么已经不记得了。

也是昨晚张艺兴带回来的“客人”。

学弟注意到鹿晗的视线，冲他点头微笑，问了声“学长好”。

鹿晗勉强回敬一个点头，看着学弟拎上包走了。

身经百战的老防盗门随着闭合的动作再次发出震天动地的一声响，引得鹿晗脑仁疼。

这时候倒是挺有礼貌的，昨天夜里折腾张艺兴的时候可没见他这么恭敬。

鹿晗一个白眼几乎翻到后脑勺，把黏在身上的衬衫扒下来。床单被罩染上烟气也得洗，麻烦。

等张艺兴爬起来已经是日上三竿，鹿晗刚换了新的一套床上用品，把被污染的三件套统统塞进洗衣机里滚。

张艺兴穿着黑工背和短裤进洗手间洗漱，一双下垂眼半睁半闭，满脸写着纵欲过度。

鹿晗坐在餐桌边上吃昨天买的金枪鱼三明治，眼光在张艺兴裸露出的皮肤上一扫，满目都是青红痕迹，看起来十分激烈。

“老子刚掰一个，还是因为你。你他妈这两天就不能消停点儿？”鹿晗愤然控诉。

张艺兴吐掉牙膏沫，扭过头对鹿晗回嘴：“不是说昨晚有学妹去吗？还以为你一宿不回来了呢。再说了，你带人回来可不比我少，半斤八两，谁也别说谁。”

鹿晗咬了一大口三明治，难得向来巧舌如簧也有无言以对的时候。

过一会儿他转移话题：“这回这个是正经男朋友？”

张艺兴侧着脸似笑非笑，说：“你跟昨天那姑娘有多正经，我跟他就有多正经。”

鹿晗说了句“哦”，招呼他过来吃东西：“刚给你热的，培根鸡蛋三明治。”

不知为何，这件意外的小事忽然引起鹿晗对往事的追忆之情。那天下午他对着西方政治史教授布置的课外阅读足发了半小时呆，思考一个终极问题：他和张艺兴到底是怎么熟的？

张艺兴在跟鹿晗混到一起之前的很长一段时间里，是他们那个小区里几乎所有家长用来教育自家孩子的范本，认真勤奋，乖巧懂事。

鹿晗则全然不同，是典型的“聪明却不用功”，一放学就带着一帮孩子满小区疯跑，招猫逗狗打沙子仗，每天回家都跟从泥里滚过似的。

这样两个人，因为初中的时候是按划片上学，恰好分进了同一个班。

最初的革命友谊是从坐同桌抄作业上建立起来的。后来发展到鹿晗每天早上特意早起半个小时，跑到隔壁楼张艺兴家里抄他写的练习册。

张艺兴那阵子还是有底线的，作业可以抄，考试绝对不串通作弊。于是每到大考前一周，鹿晗恨不得卷铺盖睡张艺兴家里，就为了跟他一起复习。

他家里是两位老人管着，小辈往往更受宠爱，而鹿晗又长了一张见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的油嘴，不愁讨不得二老欢心。他自己的父母知道张艺兴每次考试都是年级前十，当然也愿意孩子和他玩到一起。

后来有一年暑假，张艺兴房间的空调坏了，只能暂时开着立式电扇权当代替。

张艺兴趴在凉席上写数学模拟试题汇编，鹿晗坐在一边的椅子上看英语阅读。

“欸，你看这题，”鹿晗把手里的练习册送到张艺兴鼻尖底下，顺势蹭上床，“为什么不选过去时？”

张艺兴头也不抬，回答说：“这个动词固定搭配后面跟不定式。”

鹿晗拖长声“哦”了一句，扭着身子躺下，把练习册举着看。

张艺兴往靠墙的方向挪了一下，说：“你还真不嫌挤。本来就热。”

鹿晗躺在他旁边，把练习册撂下，转头说：“我一看这东西就困。”

张艺兴解几何题，并不理他，过一会儿写完了过程才察觉身边传来均匀呼吸。他稍微侧着脸看，鹿晗沉睡时的面容更显得眉目秀气。

他又写了一道题，然后趴下来闭上眼睛。

吃晚饭时老人进屋叫他们，看到两人挤在一张床上睡得天昏地暗，醒来时犹自不知今夕何夕。

张艺兴抬手揉眼睛，就听见鹿晗在他旁边嘲笑：“快照照镜子看看你那脸，跟被野猫挠了似的。”

由脸颊延伸至下颌的三道深深红印，大约是凉席花纹和书本棱角共同制造的艺术品。

张艺兴恼羞成怒，指着鹿晗嘴角亮晶晶的痕迹说：“总比你睡觉流口水强。”

事实上直到这个时候，张艺兴仍然是老师和家长眼中的乖孩子。真正让他和鹿晗彻底搅在一起，从此一路狂奔黑到底的事件发生在高中时代。

托了张艺兴帮忙补习，外加鹿晗自己聪明的福，两个人高中一起考进离家不远的一所区重点校。

固然重点校名声在外，真正实力强劲的也不过就是每一届的两个实验班。普通班里鱼龙混杂，什么背景的学生都有。

鹿晗高二升高三的时候和同年级校队的篮球队长反目成仇，校内疯传是为了当时的级花。其结果就是双方各自约人打了一场大的。

张艺兴这辈子唯一一次打群架，就是那回被鹿晗带着，在离学校三站地的公园湖边和一群篮球队成员抡圆了拳头互殴。

后来围观群众有人报了警，双方人马各自作鸟兽散。张艺兴和鹿晗彼此搀扶着坐公车回家，两人的校服衬衫各自被扯断一只袖子，拼起来正好当一件穿。

按说是峥嵘青春岁月中浓墨重彩的一笔，然而高中毕业之后，两人心照不宣地再也没提过这件事。

除了当时和两人都相当亲近的同学边伯贤之外，无人知晓内幕。

鹿晗撞破张艺兴和吉他学弟奸情的一周之后正赶上边伯贤生日，寿星说风就是雨，从不知哪个犄角旮旯里扫出一群夜行动物组局。他先请了一席烤鸭当晚餐，填饱肚子之后领着弟兄们转战KTV。

“今儿怎么没见鹿哥家那尊玉观音？”

啤酒喝过一轮之后，有人坐在沙发边上调笑。

“欸，”寿星坐在点歌机前搜歌名，“说你KY还不认——这明显刚分啊。”

鹿晗和张艺兴是挨着坐的，他从茶几上拿了新上的冰镇啤酒，先开了一支给张艺兴，然后自己又拿了一瓶，扬着头冲边伯贤说：“看在你今天过生日的份儿上，我就不揍你了，先欠着。”

边伯贤笑得前仰后合，转头点了一首《死了都要爱》放在列表顶端。

“来来来，先吊吊嗓子。”

歌唱了十几首，鹿晗和KY君被派出去买矿泉水。

“从后门出去往外走半条街就有便利店，你们抬他两箱回来。别在这里买，贵。”边伯贤坐在沙发正中指点江山。

鹿晗撇嘴：“没见过这么抠门儿的寿星。”然而出了VIP包房照样还是往后门去了。

他前脚走，边伯贤后脚揽上张艺兴的肩膀，嘴唇贴到他耳畔道了一句“恭喜”。

张艺兴装傻充愣的功夫炉火纯青，一脸正经地问：“喜从何来？”

边伯贤笑得见牙不见眼，包房里现在有一刚失恋的大哥扯着嗓子在唱低音版的《电灯胆》，三句歌词里两句半跑调，剩下半句比屏幕上显示的歌词速度快整整两个字，不过总体而言十分应景。

“请神容易送神难呐，”边伯贤小声对张艺兴说，“这才几天就把那玉观音送上西了，真有你的。”

边伯贤看张艺兴不搭腔，摇着头又说：“我看你们俩这样，我都累。”

“哪样了？”张艺兴挑着眉毛问，“这不是挺好嘛。”一着急就带出塑普腔调来了。

边伯贤抬抬双手表示投降，说：“我还是原来那句话：你看着面前桌子上有个花瓶好看，你不碰也不让别人动——这就算了。关键这是个活人，又不真是一物件。”

张艺兴歪在沙发上乐，眼皮一抬看着边伯贤说：“我哪里不让别人动了？我明明是自己不动，光看着别人动。”

边伯贤刚漂的银白色头发在KTV包间的霓虹顶灯下熠熠发亮，他看了张艺兴一会儿，恨铁不成钢：“你就作吧。我就等着看哪天真来一送不走的大佛。”

当天要散伙的时候一屋子十来个人喝趴下一片，边伯贤干脆把VIP房包下整夜，等明早酒醒大家再各回各家。

鹿晗和张艺兴都还算是半醉半醒，叫了车回租屋。

临走时边伯贤大着舌头跟鹿晗说：“你们俩可真是一对恶友，凑一起净作妖了。”

张艺兴没听清，靠在鹿晗肩上笑得傻兮兮，鹿晗听清了，扶着如面条般挂在他身上的张艺兴，学他的口吻向边伯贤笑道：“我跟他半斤八两，谁也别说谁。”

他从小眼睛就长得好看，此刻在路灯灯光下闪烁如星。

出租车亮着顶灯在夜风中停下，鹿晗和张艺兴爬进车里。

边伯贤站在电线杆旁边看着车的红色尾灯逐渐远去，莫名感觉鹿晗或许一直以来都知道。

当年的事也好，现在的事也好。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

“别动。”鹿晗攥住张艺兴的手。

张艺兴骑虎难下，挑着眉梢去瞟站在床边的鹿晗，嘴角一弯：“怎么我就不能动了？”

他往下看，目光扫过鹿晗胯间那处稍微隆起的丹宁布料，意有所指地停住。

“我发誓，是它先动的手。”他重新抬起头看鹿晗的脸色，借酒装疯满脸无辜，语气甚至堪称委屈。

鹿晗倒抽一口凉气梗在喉咙里不上不下，撤开手把张艺兴放开，张嘴就蹦了句脏话出来。

他紧接着后退半步，自己扯开牛仔裤的金属钮扣和拉链。张艺兴坐在床上不动，上牙轻轻咬住饱满下唇，眼睛一眨全是妖光。

鹿晗就伸手过来摁他的肩，气急败坏道：“张嘴。”

张艺兴也不抗拒，顺着床边溜下去，舌尖先探出来打转，而后含住。

如此两个各怀鬼胎的人干柴烈火一拍即合。

在卧室里张艺兴帮鹿晗做到一半对方就洁癖发作，两个人拉拉扯扯进了洗手间，短短几步路下来衬衫内裤脱了扔得到处都是，毫无廉耻得活像强奸现场。

淋浴间尺寸太小辗转不开，洗完之后鹿晗把张艺兴摁在镜子前面做，前一阵刚装好的大理石洗手台十分坚实，这时节恰好派上用场。

他们在镜中对视。

张艺兴眼含水雾，红润嘴唇稍微分开，随着身后厮磨的动作发出细碎的低声呻吟。鹿晗从后面看着，一只手握着他的腰，另一手在脊线处来回摩挲。

这个姿势的美妙之处在于张艺兴的腰和背都被完全地暴露出来。他的两片蝴蝶骨由于手臂用力撑在前面的原因而在皮肤下支起对称的棱角，肩颈处轮廓利落而优美，往下延伸至舒展的背与细窄的腰。

鹿晗把他往前撞，逼出压抑的泣音。他顺便近距离欣赏张艺兴白皙的皮肤，此时脑海中鲜活浮现出一周前那个夜晚偶然窥见的场景，张艺兴起伏扭动的肢体以及全然放纵的声音。

于是做得愈发卖力，仿佛刻意要讨回场子。

张艺兴则甚是得趣，食髓知味之余什么荤话都说得出口，眼看鹿晗发狠的样子还有余力调笑。

翻来覆去换了几个姿势折腾大半宿，转眼到了早晨八点闹钟铃声在耳畔打架。张艺兴再次睁开眼睛时只觉得自己眼皮好像上了胶水一样粘住，他抬胳膊去够旁边床头柜上的迷你钟，抬了两次手才摸到按停。

起床洗漱冲澡换衣服。哪里都没见鹿晗，也算意料之中。

张艺兴今天上午九点到十一点有节要点名的大课，收拾好之后就得出门。他到客厅里看餐桌上摆了一杯豆浆和一袋小笼包，还是温热的，冷哂着拎起来，扭头撞上门走了。

早餐那一笼包子吃得张艺兴直反胃，总觉得一张嘴说话都是大葱肉馅味。本来他打算跳过午餐，然而中午边伯贤从隔壁学院跑来找他，非得到附近新开的韩式烧烤店尝鲜。

张艺兴拗不过他，到了店里坐下也不点单。边伯贤一挥手先用铅笔在菜单上连钩了十来样，放声招呼服务员快点上菜。

“说说吧，”边伯贤从服务员手里接过刚开的冰啤递给张艺兴，“昨天夜里又怎么了?”

张艺兴摆手，说:“我下午还有课呢，要喝你喝吧。”

边伯贤点头，自己干脆对瓶吹，喝了两口之后问:“玉观音杀回马枪了？”

张艺兴被问得一愣，满脸写着“何出此言”。边伯贤觑他脸色也感到十分意外。恰好此时服务员端来腌好的羊纽约克和猪五花，他索性止住话头，先提着夹子往烤架上铺开刚上的肉。

“合着还不是玉观音?那大半夜你和鹿哥又上哪个盘丝洞浪了？醉成那德行亏你们还有这兴致。那妖精把他脖子后头抓的都是红印，今天上课的时候——”边伯贤忽然停了下来，瞪起眼睛看着张艺兴。

张艺兴坐在对面不说话，伸筷子去拨烤架上受热卷起的五花肉。

边伯贤见状就非常做作地模仿了一下爱德华蒙克的名作《呐喊》。

“看来咱们今天是来错地方了，不该吃韩料，该吃日料，”他望着张艺兴诡笑，“给你点碗红豆饭，恭喜得偿所愿啊。”

张艺兴把烤好的肉夹进边伯贤的调料盘里，没好气道：“到底吃不吃？不吃滚蛋。”

边伯贤夹了块肉塞嘴里嚼，味道凑合，就是火气忒大，仿佛有点老。

“船过水无痕，”张艺兴轻描淡写，“这花瓶，动过之后觉得也就那样，没什么特别的。”

边伯贤点头称是，多问一句：“鹿晗没说什么？”

张艺兴用生菜裹着烤肉往嘴边送，微妙地笑了笑：“这还用他说。”

所谓拔屌无情，莫过于此——边伯贤心有戚戚，不予置评。

“哦对了，”不过边伯贤一向是看热闹不嫌事大，又补上一句，“今天下课我看法学院那系花铁娘子到我们院，好像找鹿哥吃饭去了。”

张艺兴就“哦”了一声，给刚摊开的牛肉翻面，油脂滴落在炭火中“刺刺拉拉”地响。

鹿晗一失足成千古恨，这时候难免悔得抓心挠肝，恨不能把五脏六腑都掏出来剐一遍。

婉拒了法学院铁娘子的邀请之后，他一个人去食堂吃饭，捧着电镀餐盘在人满为患的坐席区来回转悠。

转了两圈，长条桌最靠边处有座位空出来，他坐下才发现对面是外语学院的金珉锡。

金珉锡正用筷子从碗里挑起刀削面往嘴里送，看见鹿晗就含混不清地打招呼。

鹿晗也冲他点头，笑的时候像抻着筋似的勉强。

他垂着眼看自己餐盘里的二两米和两个菜，感觉自己也是个大写的二。

可能正好他低头的动作把颈间皮肤暴露出来，就听金珉锡坐在对面吹了个口哨:“不错啊，女朋友够厉害的。”

鹿晗一抬头，背后往外直冒黑气，苦笑一声:“别提了。”他出门前走得急，好似身后有鬼撵着他跑路，没仔细照镜子就穿了件圆领T恤。今天上课的时候可算好好娱乐了一把坐在他周围的同学，连后排的八卦群众都伸着脑袋看他笑话。

金珉锡意味深长地点头，也不知想到什么龌龊地方去了。

鹿晗吃了几口菜，被齁得一激灵，后厨今天打死卖盐的了。他把筷子放下，组织了一下语言，问对面的金珉锡:“你要是不小心跟朋友酒后——你懂，一般怎么办？”

金珉锡喝口汤，闻言歪着头想了想，回答说:“要是合适就交往，不然就装没发生，过一阵就好了。”

鹿晗考虑一下，觉得第二个选择更靠谱，于是点头表示同意。

“你不会是和你女朋友的闺蜜吧?”金珉锡压低声音。

鹿晗就摇头，真要是反而简单了，大不了以后老死不相往来。

显然他绝不会因为这件事跟张艺兴绝交。而眼下装作若无其事固然困难，但交往对他们来讲更不可能。

他现在掰手指头清点一下张艺兴从高中以来的历任前男女友：坚持最久的是大学舞蹈社的某新人学弟，也才不到一个学期，就春节前刚分的手。

鹿晗跟那男孩相处不来，从性格喜好到说话方式，细枝末节边边角角哪里都针锋相对，一见张艺兴和他在一起就倒胃口。得知这两人分手的时候鹿晗嘴上说“可惜”，拉着张艺兴去酒吧痛饮分手酒，实则背地里大感快慰，过节特意多放了挂一千响的鞭炮庆祝。

当时还是边伯贤旁观者清，嘲讽鹿晗欲盖弥彰:“我就没见你和他哪个前任能和平共处五分钟的。连他那个贤良淑德的前女友都被你挤兑哭过。”

鹿晗极其认真地思索一番，反驳说:“他眼光差你怪我咯？”

边伯贤张口就是一记暴击:“依你看找什么样的算眼光好啊？找你?”

鹿晗喉头一梗，不搭腔了。

边伯贤直到现在都以为鹿晗和张艺兴之间，先开窍的是张艺兴。

但实际上最先察觉蛛丝马迹的人反而是鹿晗。

现在想起来，高二下半期，鹿晗和张艺兴住的小区里新开了一间健身房，连带着游泳馆桌球室和台球厅。两个人索性合办了一张通卡。

五月后天气渐趋炎热，他们几乎每隔两三天放学都去游泳。

那时候张艺兴在学校舞社里已经是顶梁柱，长期训练使得他的身体更显得纤长灵活。游泳的姿态也极为亮眼。

他游完一千米，扶着泳池边缘稍作休息，鹿晗靠在他旁边，看到张艺兴光裸的脊背随着呼吸而起伏，皮肤上滑过一道道水痕。

张艺兴的身体大半浸在水中，背部那道流畅的弧线一路向下没入黑色泳裤的边缘。

鹿晗看了一会儿，忽然感到喘不过气。

他身边的张艺兴对于挚友此刻面临的窘境毫无察觉，仍然喋喋不休地说着刚发下来的月考成绩。

鹿晗又往近处凑了一步，几乎贴在张艺兴身边，但又没有碰触。

如果现在低下头，他就能亲吻张艺兴的后颈，那一小片包裹着凸起脊柱节的皮肤。

鹿晗想尝试他的触感。这刹那的渴望骤然产生无法抗拒的诱惑，使他热血涌动。

张艺兴忽然转过身来，迎上鹿晗的目光。

“一停下来就觉得冷，”他笑的时候酒窝深深陷下去，“我再去游两圈。”

张艺兴沉入水中，用力地蹬一下泳池壁，像一条灵巧的鱼一样娴熟地划开水面，向泳道的另一侧游去。

鹿晗被留在原地，在冰凉的水中全身滚烫，胸腔内心跳声犹如雷鸣。

电光石火的一刹那过去之后，他既感庆幸，又觉失望。

那天过后又一个星期，鹿晗开始非常高调地追求高二文科班的团支书，也是他们年级的级花。这姑娘据说从小学习民族舞，举手投足间身条像杨柳一样婀娜多姿，皮肤白嫩如新剥的鸡蛋，笑起来的时候有一对甜美的酒窝。

边伯贤的生日宴之后，转眼就是一个多月。

夏季的前奏就此开始，一夜之间校园里不知从哪冒出无数成双成对的情侣。鹿晗随便从花园里抄条近路走去图书馆，在那条花脚毒蚊子满处乱飞的羊肠小道上接连撞见三对坐在长凳上搂搂抱抱的男女。

妈的就不能开间房？

鹿晗腹诽着掏出兜里正在振动的手机，屏幕亮起来，显示有来自金珉锡的微信消息。

“晚上有局，你来吗?”

作为外语院里凤毛麟角的几个顺眼男生之一，金珉锡说起“局”的时候，通常意味着一整间坐满单身美人的KTV包房。

于是鹿晗问清楚时间地点，表示一定到场。转头把信息推给最近刚刚失恋的边伯贤，那边也爽快地答应下来。

当天他们两人到得稍晚，进门时屋内已来了大半人。

其中包括张艺兴和他的吉他学弟。

自从上个月那件事之后，张艺兴不再带人回他们合租的小公寓，当然这并不意味着他忽然清心寡欲:他只是转移阵地，夜不归宿而已。

鹿晗后知后觉地想到，吉他学弟好像也是外语院的。

边伯贤这时候非常自觉地占据了张艺兴左手边的空位，隔开他和鹿晗。

张艺兴原本趴在学弟耳边说悄悄话，一扭头看见他们也有点惊讶，但很快调整好表情，分别跟鹿晗和边伯贤打招呼。

鹿晗这一个月里见到张艺兴的次数两只手差不多就能数得过来，今晚乍一见他和吉他学弟一起出现不知为何心里就往上拱火。

边伯贤夹在这两人中间如坐针毡，另一边吉他学弟则一脸傻笑对僵硬场面视而不见。

过不多时聚会的人来齐，零零碎碎一数也有二十来个，坐满了一圈长沙发。

领头的学长提议先玩Never Have I Ever:“大家可能彼此还不是太熟，先玩几圈破冰一下。”

一群青春年少的大学生凑在一起参加这种近乎联谊性质的聚会，话题无非也就那几个，说着说着就开始往恋爱经历和性生活上扯。

话筒传到沙发另一边的一个姑娘手里。这小仙子白裙飘飘出尘脱俗，淡定地来了一句:“我从来没和同性上过床。”

霎时间掌声和起哄几乎掀掉半边房顶。

仙子周围有好几个女生都大大方方喝了酒。这厢张艺兴和吉他学弟喝得痛快，边伯贤身为宇直躲过这一轮，他旁边的鹿晗干了一杯。

“我的天，”边伯贤凑到鹿晗耳边吐槽，“外语院这风水专出百合吧。真要从这里找女朋友连姑娘都得防着挖墙脚。”

鹿晗心不在焉，余光瞥见吉他学弟跟张艺兴咬耳朵，张艺兴像喝高了一样笑个不住。

“废话，”他对边伯贤翻白眼，“你不看外语院有多少姑娘。”

话筒再传下去，到了金珉锡手里，他一脸正直的微笑:“我从来没和这屋里的任何人做过。”

此话一出，四下里围观群众左右对看，其中又不乏款款举杯者。

张艺兴和他旁边的学弟窃笑着碰了个杯。

边伯贤立刻就觉得要出事，背后飕飕凉风往上窜。果然他一偏头看见左手边坐着的鹿晗也在笑，手指一搭从茶几上端起来一杯酒。

“鹿哥——”他还没想出该劝什么，就听见“叮”一声脆响。

鹿晗伸手过去，用杯沿磕了一下张艺兴刚喝空的那只酒杯。

而后他仰头一口喝完，把空杯底翻过来亮给张艺兴看，示意自己先干为敬。

张艺兴原本一只胳膊搭在学弟肩上，喝了几杯之后恨不得半个身子都挂上去，此时骤然回神，看着鹿晗的杯子一愣，显然还没明白过来这小太爷今天是唱哪一出。

他旁边的学弟脸色登时阴沉，先看满面笑容的鹿晗，又看身边一脸懵逼的张艺兴。

“艺兴哥，”学弟把张艺兴揽着自己的手臂摘下来，“我出去打个电话。”

张艺兴眼见学弟离席，收回目光瞥向另一边的鹿晗，隔着边伯贤对他发火:“你他妈有毛病啊？”

鹿晗冷笑一声，尚未来得及搭腔，张艺兴已经抓起自己的手机，匆忙追了出去。

在他身后，边伯贤目瞪口呆，鹿晗低声爆了句粗口，把手里的酒杯撂在桌上，也站起身跟着走了。

“诶，这人都去哪儿了啊？”

刚刚结束一轮游戏的学长注意到这边空出来的几个位置，问坐在那里无所适从的边伯贤。

“哦，去洗手间了吧。”

边伯贤眯起眼睛笑，内心破口大骂。

妈的一群傻逼。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

鹿晗在幽暗走廊的拐角处截住了张艺兴。

吉他学弟此时不见踪影，也不知是真的去到哪个僻静处打电话，还是已经离开了。说实话，张艺兴还是挺喜欢他的:平时个性纯情又温柔，在床上则像不知餍足的大型犬一样黏人。

按照张艺兴一贯的步调，他们很快就会成为正式的恋人。

“在一起吧，”鹿晗捉住他的手臂，迫使张艺兴停下脚步，“我们。”

张艺兴长吁一口气，彻底放弃去追吉他学弟的打算——今晚应付一个头脑发热的鹿晗已经足够他头痛，没必要再给自己找更多麻烦。

“鹿晗，”他把手臂从鹿晗手里抽出来，转过来面向对方，“你今天也没喝多少，这就开始说醉话了？”

鹿晗抿着嘴看他，眉毛稍稍皱起来，漂亮的脸在昏沉光线下被染上重叠阴影。

“我认真的。”

他的身体稍稍前倾，靠张艺兴更近一些，光影随着肢体动作在他的五官之间来回变幻跳跃。

“你找那学弟有什么好的?笑的时候看着就傻。”鹿晗习惯性贬低张艺兴的眼光。他评论张艺兴的历任前任，嘴里从来没有几句好话。

张艺兴靠墙站着，走廊边缘的顶灯使他垂下的睫毛在脸颊上投映出深刻的阴影。他厌烦地说:“你发疯别扯其他人。我找谁我看着顺眼就行，跟你有关系吗？”

如同鹿晗纵容张艺兴占据他的生活，不动声色地把他的现任们一个个变成前任，张艺兴也对鹿晗与自己的恋人们的冲突装作视而不见，甚至在争执中刻意偏袒鹿晗。

铁打的营盘，流水的兵。只要维持挚友的假面，他们就能毫无顾忌地亲密无间。

但那是以前，不是今天。

张艺兴嘴上不说，心里其实比鹿晗更后悔。

“那天晚上是我的错，”他与鹿晗对视，表情平静无波，“你别放在心上。”

鹿晗向后退了一步，仿佛北风天里被一盆冰水浇头，连牙根都跟着打颤。

“至于他有什么好，”张艺兴忽而发出一声轻蔑的笑，“活儿比你好算不算?”

鹿晗冰冷的面容在暗黄色调的灯下看上去像一尊怒目的石像。他伸手揪住了张艺兴的领口，凑过去吻他，刻意咬破了他的嘴唇。

他们彼此推搡着进了旁边男洗手间。

张艺兴被拽得生疼，进门时先动了手，第一拳击中鹿晗的左腹，冲力使他的腰向后撞到大理石洗手台。

打人不打脸——这招还是原来鹿晗教给他的。

鹿晗这时候反而冷静，他把张艺兴外面穿的半袖亚麻开衫扯下一半，利用面料的摩擦力扭住对方的手肘。

他几乎是把张艺兴硬生生拖进左手边的第一间隔间，反手落下门栓。

“你说就你这两下子，”鹿晗把他压在隔间的门上，“还不都是我教的?”

张艺兴气息紊乱，卯足力气在鹿晗手下挣动。有什么东西掉在地上激起零碎声响，大约是他那件已经被拧成麻花的开衫上有纽扣崩落。

“不是着急找你那学弟吗？”鹿晗贴着他的耳畔讲话，刻意对着颈侧的皮肤呼气，“再折腾大声点儿，把他招回来看看你现在这副德行。”

鹿晗初中时偶然拿捏准了张艺兴这一处弱点，从此就在两人的任何肢体冲突中占据了绝对优势。

高中的时候张艺兴偷吃了鹿晗一包薯片，被他摁在房间里的长沙发上吹脖子直到满面通红地求鹿晗饶命。

现在他抿着嘴不说话，转头想避开鹿晗。

“你别他妈乱动。”鹿晗扳住张艺兴的脸。

他的另外一只手向下探去，非常灵巧地解开了张艺兴的皮带扣和拉链。

这个位置对鹿晗有利，张艺兴的弱点近在咫尺，只能由他放肆。

鹿晗稍微倾身，亲吻他颈后的那块皮肤，用牙齿去磨凸起的脊椎骨节，像他很久之前就想做的那样。

张艺兴的身体软下来，不再像一把张紧的弓，几乎是依靠着鹿晗的力量才能维持站姿。

鹿晗这时偏过头，嘴唇抵着他颈侧，感受到皮肤下温热跳动的血脉，令他会心一笑。

忽然他在下方游弋的指尖触到一片柔软湿濡，好像才清理过不久。

在张艺兴的身后，鹿晗的笑容消失不见。他扳住张艺兴下颚的那只手落下来环上对方的肩头，大力到瞬间留下红痕。

“难怪这么离不开人家，”鹿晗咬着他的耳廓，“来之前才做过？”

张艺兴的额头抵着隔间门，低声说：“你觉得这样有意思？”

隔间外传来开门声，紧接着就是近在咫尺的清晰足音，有人进来。

张艺兴屏住呼吸，感觉到身后逐渐深入的充盈感。鹿晗随身带着杜蕾斯，显然他今晚原本也有别的计划。

但是现在顾不上那些了，张艺兴的腰整个软下去，双腿跟着打颤。不能出声，外面的人会听见。

鹿晗恶意地辗转，灼热的呼吸停留在他颈边。而张艺兴的身体就仿佛倾倒的雪山一样，在鹿晗的眼前无可救药地融化了。

冲水，安静片刻，又有干手器的呼呼风声，随后是门再次开阖的声音。

现在又只剩下他们两个了。

张艺兴忍不住吁气，短而急的喘息声听起来充满情色气息。

鹿晗索性放开动作，双手去握张艺兴抻着的那一截腰。

如果这个时候有人进来，无疑能立即凭借迷乱的声息分辨出他们正在做的事。

此刻手机的振动响铃犹如一声惊雷，让混沌中的张艺兴立时清醒。

鹿晗察觉他的紧张，大致猜到七八分。他从勒在张艺兴大腿上摇摇欲坠的低腰牛仔裤裤兜里摸出手机，在张艺兴眼前一晃。

“我帮你接起来，”鹿晗露出无害的微笑，“让他听着，怎么样？”

张艺兴的嘴唇动了动，却说不出话。

鹿晗手指一动，划开了待机界面上绿色的接听键。

“艺兴哥，”听筒那头传来青年明亮的音色，“你在哪？已经回去了？”

张艺兴扭过头看一脸促狭的鹿晗，身体内部强烈的刺激使他只能默不作声，恐怕一张口就吐露呻吟。

他闭上眼睛又睁开，目含水光，此时唯有恳求地望着鹿晗。

鹿哥。

他艰难地做出示好的口型，拼命摇头。

“艺兴哥？能听到吗？怎么不说话？”

“你现在和那个鹿晗学长在一起吗？”

鹿晗终于按断了电话，侧头亲吻张艺兴的嘴角。

当夜结束之后张艺兴仓皇离去，生怕鹿晗还要纠缠不清。他出了门到附近一间酒吧连点十几轮，凌晨时叫车到边伯贤租住的公寓楼里把门砸得叮咣响。

边伯贤也才回来不久，从还没捂热的床上爬起来揉着惺忪睡眼骂娘，刚打开门看清这是哪路神仙，张艺兴已经一把勾住他的脖子，整个人挂了上来。

果真醉得连自己姓什么都忘了。

隐藏奶妈属性的边伯贤不辞劳苦，拼命把这只巨大的醉虾拖到沙发上让他凑合一宿。

第二天他也充分发挥身为狐朋狗友的江湖道义，你不说我不问，就当什么都没发生。除了顶着两只熊猫眼明里暗里用伽椰子般的死亡视线盯着张艺兴看之外，边伯贤什么都没做。

如此挨到中午，张艺兴在眼刀的凌迟下被屈打成招，删繁就简大略讲了几句前因后果，少儿不宜桥段一笔带过，只可意会不可言传。

“我能问两个问题吗？”边伯贤托着腮看向张艺兴。

眼下刚过了十二点一刻，用餐高峰时段结束后食堂里人烟散去，打饭大妈在窗口后面闲聊，清洁工开始收拾桌椅。

张艺兴恹恹地瞥他一眼，言简意赅:“问。”

“第一，你们俩谁先动的手啊？”边伯贤冲张艺兴淤青的手臂比划了一下。

张艺兴用手背轻轻碰触那块肿胀的皮肤，皱了一下眉:“我先揍的他。”

他看到对面的边伯贤一脸难以置信，不由露出狡黠的微笑。

“你是没见着鹿晗，”张艺兴用笔在面前的教材上乱画，“他身上比我精彩多了，估计腰后得紫一片。”

边伯贤摇头:“他昨天晚上是挺犯浑的，不过你气性也够大的了——不光动了这花瓶，还直接上手砸。”

张艺兴装听不见，问:“不是两个问题吗？还一个呢?”

边伯贤转头看了看食堂里其他的人:离他们最近的男生坐在三排座位开外的角落里，戴着耳机一边吃面条一边听音乐。

他压低声音，眯眼一笑:“第二，昨晚你们谁上的谁啊？”

张艺兴冲他翻个白眼，低头喝汤不再搭话。

边伯贤就了然一笑，故意拖着长声“哦”。

“所以说你打算怎么办啊？”

“不怎么办，晾着吧。”

边伯贤摆出诧异表情，像初中女生一样用手掌遮住半张嘴:“我还以为你们俩干柴烈火情投意合，这就要修成正果双宿双飞了。”

张艺兴一脸悻然，用筷子戳开一只臃肿的四喜丸子：“鹿晗那人，想起一出是一出惯了，你又不是不知道。先晾着以后再说吧。”

边伯贤只能点头称是。

他当然不可能知道张艺兴此时想到的是鹿晗三年前说过的一句话。

“今天你先回去吧，别等我了。”

鹿晗抡着扫帚在教室的地面上瞎划，星期五轮到他那一组做周末扫除。

张艺兴拎着书包迟疑不定，他本来以为鹿晗今晚要去他家吃饭。

“哎，张艺兴，就说你没眼力见儿吧，”鹿晗同组的数学课代表提着涮完的墩布从教室后门进来，“今天咱们鹿哥心都飞了，有别人等着呢。”

开玩笑的男生朝着门外的方向抬抬下巴，鹿晗在后排座椅间举着扫帚扑过去要打:“谁心飞了?你找揍吧——”

张艺兴循着课代表示意的方向望去，果然看见一个窈窕的背影:是级花靠在走廊里的窗台边，仿佛正在看书。

张艺兴顿时明白过来，感到一阵无所适从，踌躇一阵之后只好尴尬地与鹿晗道别:“那我走了。”

鹿晗摆开架势追文科班团支书也算不上新闻了，只是女生的态度一直暧昧不明，似乎无意于此。

张艺兴之前理所当然地以为这件事会像过去鹿晗的那些“恋情”一样不了了之。

他沿着教学楼西侧的楼梯下楼，出门后又回望楼上的那一排窗户。哪里都看不见女孩子低头读书的身影，也许她是进班去和鹿晗说话了。

张艺兴又看了两眼，转身离开。

鹿晗和她自此成为年级里最具传奇色彩的情侣。张艺兴连中午坐在食堂里吃饭都能听见隔壁桌的女生们议论八卦。

鹿晗踢球赛的时候某某人等在场边送运动饮料了。鹿晗放学的时候去文科班门口等某某人一起走了。他们现在每天中午打饭都凑在一起了。

像早读定时的英文广播一样，躲都无处躲。

张艺兴伸筷子去夹盘里的一块豆腐，夹了一下，豆腐滑溜溜地跑了，又夹了一下，这次夹住了，可是用的力气太大，不小心把它拦腰斩成两半。

结果还是没能吃到嘴里。

七班的篮球队长端着餐盘走到张艺兴对面的空位旁边，问他有没有人。那通常是鹿晗占据的位置。

张艺兴摇头:“这里没人。” 

高二下半期学校开始补课，每个星期只有周日一天休息。

到隔周的星期六，鹿晗课间时问张艺兴明天要不要和他去看电影。新上映的一部功夫片，鹿晗期待已久。

张艺兴当时正和边伯贤争论数学课上某道代数题的解法，有一搭无一搭地问：“怎么不找那谁和你一起去？”

鹿晗“嗨”了一声，说：“姑娘不爱看这种片儿呗。”

张艺兴转过头似笑非笑地看了他一眼，指着眼前的边伯贤说：“那你们俩去吧。我周末约好了有别的事。”

边伯贤立即伸胳膊过来勒着张艺兴的脖子：“老实交代，是不是要和哪个女生出去？”

鹿晗在后面竖起耳朵，伸手去把边伯贤从张艺兴身上拉开。

张艺兴恢复自由之后才摇头说不是，“跟七班的人约好去打球了。我总不能放人家鸽子。”

鹿晗就在一边撇嘴，这有什么不能的？

不过他那时倒也没放在心上，之后自己一个人去看了电影。

转天放学后鹿晗去文科班门口等团支书，女生兼任学生会的职务，恰好有会要开，耽误了一阵才出来。

两人说笑着往外走，姑娘提起想去校外的奶茶店买饮料，鹿晗爽快地同意了。

他们路过操场，偶然瞥见高二时常打篮球的几个男生在和一群高一的学弟比赛。

篮球队长没有上场，可能是刚打完下来。他坐在最靠边的一条长凳上，旁边是一名比他稍矮的白皙男生。

鹿晗只扫了一眼就认出来是张艺兴。

他们对话的内容听不清楚。鹿晗只见到张艺兴穿着一件宽大的篮球背心，凑在对方旁边嬉笑着指手画脚。

而后篮球队长勾着张艺兴的肩膀，冲他的耳畔吹气，把他惊得往后半倒在长椅上。

“鹿晗！”身边忽然传来女孩子的娇嗔，“你握我的手别这么用力啊，好疼。”

他收回目光，连声道歉。

不久之后的某一天起，鹿晗不再去文科班等人。

有好事的同学见了之后按捺不住好奇，凑到鹿晗跟前旁敲侧击地提起级花的事情。鹿晗则不为所动，只说是“散了”。

搞得年级里满城风雨，几乎人尽皆知的一场恋爱，鹿晗谈了也才不到三个月而已。

张艺兴那时对鹿晗的心意一无所知，虽然因他的分手感到隐约的窃喜，但也替他觉得遗憾，后来终于忍不住问起原因。

当时坐在炎炎夏日中的空调房里，鹿晗正专注对付手头的暑假作业，闻言漫不经心地回了一句:“上赶着不是买卖。”

再好看再聪明的人，一旦动了心就会变得无趣。

鹿晗固然没把这层意思挑破，张艺兴却能听出他的弦外之音。

这件事到现在，大概连鹿晗自己都忘了。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

高二期中过后不久，除却周六被学校补课占据，年级里关于暑期休假时间安排的流言漫天乱飞。有传闻说只放一星期假，其余时间都按正常时间上学。

一次周日时鹿晗父母外出不在，他把张艺兴找来家里一起打游戏。

“诶你说中午吃什么？”鹿晗翻动桌上摊开的几张外卖宣传单，“有中餐，也有披萨和快餐什么的。”

张艺兴低头捧着掌机，简直恨不得钻进屏幕里大杀四方。

“随便。”

鹿晗扭头横了他一眼，有点后悔自己把掌机借给他，勾引得张艺兴魂不守舍。

“那我叫披萨了。”他冲张艺兴喊，盼着这一局赶快结束。

张艺兴忽然“啊”一声把掌机撂在沙发上，生无可恋道:“哎呦喂，这一关我过不了了！”

鹿晗在桌边举着电话等候接通，幸灾乐祸:“估计是饿傻了。我这关五分钟就过了。”

张艺兴在他背后撇嘴:“算了先不打了，还是写作业吧。”

鹿晗点的披萨和炸鸡翅在半小时后送到。他们两人都没吃早饭，风卷残云似的消灭干净，干掉一大瓶可乐之后并排倒在沙发上瘫死。

“一吃饱就犯困，”张艺兴在旁边轻声抱怨，“你说你没事儿点那么多吃的干嘛？”

鹿晗半躺在他旁边，后颈靠在沙发靠背的边沿，“欸你发没发现，跟我在一块儿混久了，连你说话都一股北京腔。”

他说话间转头去看张艺兴，额头，鼻梁，人中位置略微塌陷下去的一段折线，还有优美流畅的下颌轮廓。

以前好像都没有发现，张艺兴有这么白。

鹿晗忽然问：“昨天我放位子上那包芝士味的薯片是你吃了吧？”

张艺兴说：“啊？”他自以为毁尸灭迹天衣无缝。

他于是也侧身躺着，面向鹿晗，表情一片刻意的茫然：“什么薯片？”

鹿晗挪开眼光，让自己不要一直盯着张艺兴说话时翕动的嘴唇，阴森森道：“除了你还有谁敢动我的东西？”

他飞快地凑过去，冲张艺兴敞开的领口处吹了一口气。

张艺兴几乎是瞬间从沙发上跳起来，往后躲的时候撞到茶几，“哎呦别吹！”

鹿晗捉住张艺兴的手腕把他拉过来，凭借惯性把他摔在沙发上。

“快快从实招来，”他跨在张艺兴身上不让他动，“是不是你？”

张艺兴摇着头躲，鹿晗就俯下身往他的颈间呼气，逼问他：“还不说实话？”

被摁在下面的张艺兴眯着眼睛止不住地笑，从脸颊红到锁骨，气喘吁吁地讨饶：“鹿哥饶命，我再也不敢了！”

“你就说怎么办吧？”鹿晗居高临下地问他，呼吸声骤然急促。

“今天一会儿给你买五包，买十包，”张艺兴立即表明忠心，“真的真的，以后再也不敢了。”

鹿晗仍骑在他身上，看到张艺兴闭上眼睛的时候垂下的睫毛与充血通红的面颊。他顿了一下，如同触电般立即撤开自己压制张艺兴的手脚。

“这还差不多，”鹿晗把被撞歪的茶几拉回原位，不敢再看，“一会儿就去。”

越是不能动的东西，越想要。

鹿晗和级花分手不久，转眼又恢复和张艺兴连体婴儿般的状态，黏腻更胜往昔。

边伯贤那时尚未瞧出端倪，还嘲笑鹿晗和张艺兴简直是闺蜜line：“你们俩和姑娘似的，就差没手拉手去洗手间聊天了。”

其时鹿晗拍案而起伸手去掐边伯贤的脖子，张艺兴在旁边坐着煽风点火，看戏看得不亦乐乎。

一切似乎就此回到正轨。

“一会儿老师晚自习点名你就说我不舒服，先回去了，”张艺兴收拾书包的时候头也不抬，“我有点别的事。”

边伯贤把书和文具盒放在桌上，应声道：“好啊，你干嘛去？”

“今天晚上校队跟六中有场比赛，”张艺兴把书包背起来往外走，“我答应了去看了。”

边伯贤从书包里掏钱，准备晚餐休息时间去学校外的便利店买关东煮，随口说：“行知道了，你跟篮球队那帮人什么时候关系这么好了？”

“他们人都不错啊，挺仗义的，”张艺兴回答，“顺便跟鹿晗说让他别等我了，晚上自己回吧。”

片刻后鹿晗从班主任办公室回来，刚被当面从头批到脚，憋着一口气不上不下。进门看到大多数座位都空着，显然去吃晚饭的同学们还没回来。边伯贤和其他几个男生把桌子拼在一起吃关东煮和三明治。

没见到张艺兴。

“张艺兴哪儿去了？”鹿晗问，他刚打电话叫了两人份的麦当劳外卖。

边伯贤嘴里还含着一口鸡蛋，含混不清地说：“走了。看校队打球去了。”

鹿晗一时就没说话，想起当日在球场旁的走道上偶然见到的场景。

“哦对了，”边伯贤抬头看着他，“他叫你别等他了。”

外语学院聚会过后的一个星期，张艺兴没有再回他和鹿晗合租的公寓。

鹿晗给张艺兴打的电话发的微信都没有回音，后来去张艺兴学院找他几次，也都是在教学楼门外等着。眼见着张艺兴和同学说说笑笑地离开，鹿晗没敢当着别人的面直接上去拦人。

他之前最怕彼此撕破脸连朋友都没得做，现在却觉得这样隔着一层窗户纸相互对峙而不捅破更让人忐忑。

后来正巧边伯贤周三半夜发了一条假装沉迷学习的朋友圈，照片一看就是摆拍，背景里扫到张艺兴挂在沙发上的裸露的腿。

鹿晗心知肚明张艺兴在边伯贤租住的公寓里蹭住沙发。在这一点上他还是相信张艺兴的节操的：除非世界末日，否则张艺兴绝不可能和边伯贤这路损友搞到一张床上。更何况边伯贤还是个宇直。

他本来想在微信上问几句，后来想到反正第二天和边伯贤有一起上的大课，还不如下课之后当面问清楚。

次日鹿晗在阶梯教室门外拉住边伯贤，一上来就是一句：“张艺兴跟你说什么没有？”

边伯贤表示他真是日了狗了。

“他这几天都在我那，全须全尾活蹦乱跳的，”他撇了撇嘴，“说实在的，你们俩的事我真不想知道。”

鹿晗闻弦歌而知雅意，立即明了边伯贤至少知道了个七七八八，也没必要再半含半露地说话：“他晚上都住你家？”

边伯贤一点就透，马上提起鹿晗关心的话题：“晚上十点前准时回来，没带过人。”

“不过他在外边怎么样我就不知道了，”他笑着摊手，“怎么？以前你可从来不管这个。”

鹿晗挑眉，“以前是以前，现在是现在。”

边伯贤长叹一口气，又说：“得了，少跟我扯犊子。有这话留着跟正主说去吧。也不嫌恶心。”

鹿晗就倚着走廊的墙壁笑：“行行行，事成之后请你吃饭。”

这顿饭想吃到嘴里可不容易。

边伯贤一边腹诽，一边匆匆走出教学楼，赶去下一堂课的地点。

在他身后，鹿晗的手机传来微信新消息的提示音。他打开界面看到是年级里一个吃得很开的富二代小网红。

对方传来两条语音消息：

“鹿哥，今儿晚上有个局，我女朋友把她们戏剧学院的同学带来，大概十来个人，你来不来？”

“顺便，我有点好奇，你看这条说的是你那姓张的发小吗？”

鹿晗听完第一条语音之后本想直接拒绝，手机自动连播第二条之后他更觉得莫名其妙。

低头一看屏幕，那边又传来两张图片，是被分成两部分的一条长朋友圈截图。

加载完成之后点开，里面图文并茂，措辞精彩，话说得彬彬有礼，但看架势分明是女生撕逼。发文的姑娘自称音乐系某男生的女友，她虽然没有点名道姓，但朋友圈里的图片已经足够泄露身份。

好一出正宫捉小三的大戏。

鹿晗从头到尾看下来，心里知道一面之词不足为信，但是照样窝火。

要是孤家寡人你情我愿也就算了，有主的货色也吃得下口？

“去啊，”鹿晗按住语音键，“当然去，在哪儿啊？”

如同鹿晗料想，张艺兴在边伯贤家守身如玉不越雷池半步。到后来边伯贤自己都看不下去，劝他说:“你干脆跟我挤挤睡床吧，每天起来看你睡沙发我总觉得自己毫无人性。”

张艺兴打着哈欠躺倒在沙发上，冲边伯贤摆摆手:“还是算了吧。”

他掏出手机刷朋友圈，点开鹿晗的头像看他的相册，上一条发的还是边伯贤生日时他们一起吃烤鸭的照片。

“——我最近欲求不满，怕自己一不留神把你上了。”

边伯贤一个枕头砸过来:“去你的。”

张艺兴头也不回抬手接住，放到脑袋下垫着:“谢谢。”

“话说回来了，”边伯贤坐进旁边的扶手椅，“今天上完大课，鹿晗找我问你的事来着。”

张艺兴的手指在屏幕上顿了一下，若无其事地“嗯”了一声。

边伯贤洞若观火，笑道:“我看你们俩，死要面子活受罪。”

张艺兴不理他，把微信滑动到聊天界面。

边伯贤又问:“你那学弟呢？还有联络吗？”

“没有。”张艺兴摇头，自从上周外语院聚会上的突发事件之后，他们就再也没讲过话了。

这样温柔体贴器大活好的固定炮友并不是每天都能找到，不过张艺兴顶多也就只说了一句心不在焉的“可惜”。

“啧啧，”边伯贤摊开专业教材划重点，一脸痛心疾首，“薄情寡义啊。”

张艺兴专心致志刷手机，把边伯贤的话全当耳旁风，刮过就忘。

“小心遭报应啊。”

边伯贤的乌鸦嘴立竿见影。

张艺兴随手滑动刷新朋友圈的界面，顶端出现了一条刚发出来的小视频，发布人是他们这一届某个交友甚广浪得没边的富二代。

小视频不甚清晰，拍摄地点大约是哪个乱哄哄的酒吧夜店，内容是两个人在一群人嘈杂的笑闹声和迷乱闪烁的灯光下接吻。

他把手机撂在沙发边的茶几上，磕出很脆的一声响。

边伯贤诧异地抬头看过去，掏出自己的手机解锁屏幕点开微信。

视频里那张在光影中忽明忽暗的侧脸确是鹿晗无疑，与他接吻的对象仿佛是某个年纪不大的男孩子，下颌线条十分优美，五官则看不甚分明。鹿晗似乎十分投入，伸手用力扣着对方的后颈。

边伯贤看一眼手机通知栏提示的时间，现在是刚过夜里十二点。

“得，刚送走玉观音，这又来了个花和尚。”

他转头看向躺着的张艺兴，感觉自己仿佛被狗日了。

这饭估计是吃不上了。

张艺兴一言不发，拉起毯子闭上眼睛。出去浪哪比得上睡觉。

次日中午，张艺兴从高数课的阶梯教室里昏昏沉沉地走出来：他昨晚睡觉的姿势可能不太对，早上起来就觉得浑身酸痛关节麻软，仿佛夜里跟人大干一场。

“艺兴哥，”身后的人群中忽然传来呼唤他的声音，“等等！”

张艺兴一愣，转过身看到戴着棒球帽背着吉他琴箱的学弟冲他走过来。

学弟走到他面前，笑容一如既往，只是没有再像以前那样自然地伸手上来就搂肩膀。

“中午要不要一起吃饭？”身材修长的男生腼腆一笑，好似已经忘记聚会那晚可疑的断线电话，“不是快到校庆了吗？社长刚说起今年要考虑和架子鼓那边的人合作，中午约在校门口烤肉店商量。”

他冲张艺兴抬一抬下巴示意他握着的手机，补充道：“之前群里的消息你都没回复。”

张艺兴后知后觉地打开4G，果然有来自社团聊天群组的消息提示一阵蜂鸣。

他夜里把手机网络关掉之后居然一直都忘了开。

“啊，抱歉，”他冲面前的学弟微笑，“我忘了开网络，就没看到新消息。”

对方手一挥表示没关系，问张艺兴：“那我们走吧？”

张艺兴点头，走在他身边，内心迷之尴尬。他打算之后还是彻底说清楚，拖泥带水不是他的风格，况且断干净才好开展新的艳遇。

他们并肩出了教学楼，张艺兴走在两人之中靠外面的一侧。他低头翻看微信上未读信息的记录：社团群里刷了两百多条，班级群里发了教授布置的阅读作业，学生会的熟人问他周末有聚会要不要一起，甚至还有一个久未联络的高中同学破天荒地发信息给他询问近况。没有鹿晗的消息。

他又点开朋友圈，往下滑了几条，没有再看到富二代的小视频，不知道是删掉了还是被新涌出来的发布挤到更下面的位置了。

“欸，小心！”学弟揽着他的手臂往路边靠，后面有学生把山地车蹬得飞快，“嗖”一声从张艺兴身边过去。

“没碰到吧？”他问，探身察看。

张艺兴把手机塞回兜里，表示自己没事，讪笑着说：“唉不看了不看了。”

带有振动提示的铃声响了起来，张艺兴又拿出刚放下的手机接电话。

“喂？”

“你在哪儿呢？”鹿晗问。

张艺兴被问得一愣，顿住脚步，前面的学弟也停下来回头看他。

“呃，二教东门外面，刚下课。怎么了？”

鹿晗好像兴致昂扬，接口说：“知道啊，就是来找你的，刚没见你出来啊？”

“张艺兴！”

他回头，看到鹿晗站在楼前的台阶上向他扬手，几步跨下来。

那张漂亮的脸上原本神采飞扬，双眼显得格外明亮。然后鹿晗就看到张艺兴身后高出半头的男生，原本背着的琴箱现在单手拎着。

他停下来，感觉眼前的场景似曾相识到让人不适的程度，好像回到高中。

“看来今儿还不巧了，”鹿晗笑得脸颊酸痛，眼光低下去，“本来想找你吃饭。”

张艺兴好歹按捺住几乎脱口而出的那句“你别误会，是社团聚餐“，他没有向鹿晗解释的义务。

“顺便还想介绍个人给你认识，”鹿晗转而一扬眉，露出得色，“隔壁戏剧学院表演系的。”

张艺兴掐了一下自己的手心：让你自作多情。他也跟着笑，顺嘴接话：“不愧是鹿哥，咱们学院路上一朵人见人爱的霸王花。”

“欸你又开始！”鹿晗拍张艺兴的肩膀，“得，那我先走了，跟人吃饭去。回头微信吧。”

张艺兴应了一声，又调侃道：“有什么进展别忘了给我直播啊，让我等凡人也学习学习霸王花的套路。”

鹿晗笑骂一句滚你丫的，转身往逆着人流的方向走了。

“走吧走吧，”张艺兴快走了几步，催促身边的学弟，“咱们要晚了。”

拎着吉他的男生看着他，然后默默跟了上来。

张艺兴咽一口唾沫，感觉浑身上下的骨头都跟着疼。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

半个月之后的周末，张艺兴在另一场富二代组织的聚会上初次见到了当日小视频里的另一位主人公。

那个男孩子真人看上去比视频里更显得年轻而瘦削，下颌轮廓锋利得像刀子，对着人的神态总感觉有点缥缈，仿佛谁也不放在眼中。

这种时候还是边伯贤的评论切中要害：“这可真是匹野马。”

鹿晗在当中介绍他们认识，那男孩子主动和张艺兴握手，纤长的手指格外有力。

“鹿哥最铁的朋友，”他打量着张艺兴似笑非笑，“久仰。”

张艺兴一边笑一边瞥向站在旁边的鹿晗。他伸手拨弄自己白衬衣上的纽扣，一抬眼睛正对上张艺兴的目光，嘴角勾着一笑。张艺兴眼神飞快扫过对方敞开领口处凸起的锁骨，懒得分辨皮肤上那处红痕的来历。

好在边伯贤救场来得及时，拉着张艺兴和鹿晗他们不咸不淡地胡扯几句，之后就去另一个角落里和熟人凑在一起玩牌。

聚会进行到后半时，鹿晗和表演系那位仿佛为某件小事拌了几句嘴，两人一前一后离开了包房。

鹿晗是追着人家走的。

张艺兴其时正坐在靠边的长沙发上喝罚酒，才输了一局捉黑叉，听到门响连动也不动一下。

“我他妈真就奇了怪了，”边伯贤在他旁边把没出完的牌撂在桌上，对家刚出光了手里最后的一组顺子，“这局分明我是能先走的。”

“诶，风水轮流转啊，”坐在对面的男生笑嘻嘻地接话，“能不能走可不是你说了算的。”

张艺兴把酒杯放下，主动伸手去拢桌面上摊开的纸牌：“我洗牌吧。”

“可不敢再让你洗了，”边伯贤半真半假地抱怨，把摞在一起的扑克从张艺兴手里抢过来，“你洗了半宿牌了，自己输也就算了，连带着我也跟着输。”

他把扑克分作两叠，用一个很花俏又流畅的姿势把牌交错打乱。

“我看你不如去洗把脸再回来，”边伯贤歪着头讲话，意有所指，“清醒一下。”

旁边凑局的人这时候再迟钝也觉出几分不对，纷纷收声不再说话。

张艺兴嘴唇抿得紧紧的，隔几秒后勉强化出微笑的弧度：“那你们先打，我过一会儿回来。”

他转身出了门，背后有人用手肘碰碰伯贤的手臂，低声问：“他今天这是怎么了？”

边伯贤给众人发牌，一撇嘴道：“没怎么，酒喝多了，烧心呗。”

张艺兴出门后到走廊尽头乘电梯，本来打算回地上一层透透气，没想到进入轿厢之后才看到下行的提示，大概是下面B3层停车场有人在按电梯。

电梯慢悠悠下降到底，金属门左右分开，张艺兴正低着头拿着手机刷朋友圈，一抬头看见一张苍白瘦削的脸。

“啧，”那男孩露出倨傲的微笑，扭过头对他身后的人说，“说孟德曹操到。正主都跟过来了，有什么话直说呗。”

张艺兴充满疑惑地“啊”了一声，而后才看到被表演系遮住身形的鹿晗。

表演系的男孩跨步上了电梯。鹿晗站在外面，用手臂拦着电梯门，对站在角落里表情无辜的张艺兴说：“你下来。”

被半拖半拽出电梯的时候，张艺兴才后知后觉地想到：好像自己无意之间又卷入了新的修罗场。

轿厢门关闭的提示音在身后响起来，楼层数字提示上行。

张艺兴今晚跟着那帮狐朋狗友喝了几杯乱七八糟的混合酒，这时候脑神经和舌头一并打结。于是当鹿晗假装恶声恶气地问他是不是跟着自己下来的时候，张艺兴没来得及否认。

明显是把对方尚未反应过来的那片刻沉默理解成肯定的答复，鹿晗又放缓语气问：“你跟我下来干嘛？”他的手还握着张艺兴的手腕不放，眼睛亮晶晶地盯过来，让张艺兴一时热血上涌。

张艺兴本来想说他就是打算到一层呼吸几口新鲜空气，但这时候说这样的话，未免也太不解风情。

他不回答，鹿晗就又接下去问：“你到底怎么想的啊？”

张艺兴一抿嘴，感觉此时此刻站在地下停车库里的自己简直是个傻逼：两分钟之前他才刚和鹿晗最新的炮友打了照面。

“什么怎么想的？”他把手腕从鹿晗手心里挣脱出来。

鹿晗往后撤了半步，仿佛很懊恼地伸手把额发向后捋，无奈道：“人家姑娘都找上门来了，就差点名道姓。你——”

“——你就不能长点儿心眼儿？”

“不是，”张艺兴半张开嘴，一脸懵逼，“你等等，什么姑娘？什么找上门？这都什么乱七八糟的？”

鹿晗“啧”了一声，侧着头长吁一口气，把手机上的朋友圈截图翻出来给张艺兴看。

张艺兴一目十行扫过去，嘴巴慢慢打开成一个O型，又怔怔地把鹿晗窝火的表情看进眼里：“我当时真的不知道啊。况且，这——这都哪年哪月陈芝麻烂谷子的事情了，怎么还能翻出来？”

他那句话留下一段怅然的尾音，仿佛是问自己，又好像是问鹿晗。

大约是因为今晚才喝过酒，张艺兴的神色总是十分迷茫，那双无辜的眼睛一转，看得鹿晗又是气又是恨。

气张艺兴不上心，恨自己太上心。

“你现在是问我啊？”鹿晗憋了一肚子刻薄话，张了嘴却倒不出来。

他伸手越过张艺兴身旁，摁下电梯上行键，而后转身就走。

张艺兴问他去哪里，就听见鹿晗说：“上楼。”

两个字掷地有声，伴随着楼梯间的防火门在他身后闭合的巨大响动。

下一秒“叮”的一声在张艺兴头顶上响起来，又把他骇了一跳。

他转过来，看到电梯门缓缓打开，轿厢内空无一人。

片刻之后张艺兴仿佛一丝游魂般幽幽飘回边伯贤身旁，重新坐在沙发边上。

边伯贤趁他不在这会儿功夫扳回一局，正春风得意，把扑克拢在手里翻来覆去地洗牌。

他转眼一看张艺兴满脸失魂落魄，戒备地问：“你不玩吧？”

旁边一帮损友闻言几乎要笑掉半屋子的下巴。

“我？”张艺兴回神，“哦，不，不了。你们打吧。”

他又慢悠悠地站了起来，走到房间另一端的吧台，一迈腿在高脚凳上坐下来，叫了一杯威士忌混红牛。

边伯贤在后面看了两眼，抿了抿嘴，抬头问门边站着低声交谈的人：“看见鹿哥没有？”

一名男生歪着头想了想，回答说：“刚才见着他路过，估计是去下面舞池里跳舞去了。”

边伯贤点头，又追问：“就他一个人啊？”

“对啊，怎么了？”

“没，不怎么。”

张艺兴当晚醉得很快。

边伯贤再打了两局，又是连着赢，总算找回场子。他撂下牌之后去找张艺兴，发现对方已经满脸晕红，双目迷离。

他试着叫张艺兴的名字，对方愣几秒，无辜地应一声“啊”，像管大人张口要糖的小孩子。

很好，万事俱备，只欠东风。

边伯贤把张艺兴如同人偶娃娃一样在椅子上摆好，让他趴在吧台上静一会儿，顺手把台面上刚续来的半杯酒倒掉。

“等我一下，马上回来。”

他出了门穿过七拐八绕的走廊，来到开阔的厅堂。灯光变幻闪影，音响震耳欲聋，下沉舞池里群魔涌动，乌泱泱一片。

边伯贤像一条滑溜的泥鳅一样钻进了这片沼泽，来回几个猛子扎下去，终于在靠中央的位置找到了鹿晗。

贴在鹿晗身边跳舞的那个姑娘穿着骷髅头的吊带，爆炸头烟熏妆，身上粗略一扫估计也打了十七八个洞，耳朵上穿了整整一排亮闪闪的耳钉。

边伯贤把鹿晗从她身后扯过来，贴在他耳畔吼：“他醉了，把他弄回去。”

鹿晗的脸在灯光映照下时红时蓝，看上去如同波普风格的艺术照片，他并不说话，只是摇了摇头。

边伯贤从兜里掏出手机，扯着嗓子道：“那我打给他学弟了。”

这次换成鹿晗拉着边伯贤，两个人从人群中推推搡搡地挤过去，被他们硬生生冲散的一对男女在后面骂他们有病，边伯贤忍住了没回嘴。

张艺兴喝醉了倒并不耍酒疯，乖乖地趴在吧台边上等人，没等到边伯贤，等来一个大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁的鹿晗。

鹿晗从后面拍他的肩，说：“我叫了车，你还能不能走？”

张艺兴后知后觉地扭过头，动一动身子，让高脚椅跟着转了半圈。他坐在那抬头看鹿晗，花两秒钟对焦眼神：“鹿哥。”仿佛忽然想到什么好笑的事，他笑得眉眼都弯着，颊侧酒窝深深陷下去。

也许是跳舞时出了许多汗的缘故，鹿晗坚挺了大半宿的发胶终于失去效力，他此时一低头，本来向后梳着的刘海就落下来遮住眼睛。

他顺势俯下身，伸手撑着张艺兴身后的吧台边沿。

“走吧。”

鹿晗从台面上够到张艺兴的手机，然后后退到安全距离：“司机估计到了。”

张艺兴盯着他的脸发愣，终于应了一声好。

他们并排坐在车后座。鹿晗扭着头看窗外的夜景，街头照明与霓虹灯牌融化成一滩水，在窗外飞快地向后流去。

张艺兴坐在另外一侧，不时转过去看鹿晗浸在阴影里的侧脸。

下车的时候，鹿晗原本伸了手过来扶他，被张艺兴躲开了：“没关系，我能走的。”

于是两人一前一后地上楼。

老式的楼房内公共区域仍然使用声控灯泡照明，要很用力地跺脚才有光亮。鹿晗走在前面，张艺兴跟在他身后上楼梯，只看到一个冷淡的背影。

进房间开灯，鹿晗去厨房里倒了热水沏茶，张艺兴自己慢慢挪回房里的床边坐下。

过一会儿鹿晗端着杯子进来，递给张艺兴：“喝茶吧。醒醒酒。”

张艺兴没有去接，鹿晗就把茶杯放在床头柜上：“那你晾一会儿再喝。”

他站着，低头就只看到张艺兴头顶的发旋，有一丝才烫过不久的卷毛翘了起来。

“你早点休息吧。”鹿晗想帮他把头发按平，但终于没有。

这时候张艺兴忽然伸手抓住鹿晗的手腕。

“怎么了，”鹿晗问，“还要什么吗？”

张艺兴仍然不说话，坐在床边垂着眼睫的样子看起来乖巧得让人心生怜惜。

“没事了，”他的嗓音稍显暗哑，“你走吧。”

手指从鹿晗的手腕上松开前，恋恋不舍地摩挲了一下。

鹿晗在张艺兴看不见的角度抿了一下嘴唇，叹声说:“那你好好休息，我走了。”

张艺兴点了一下头，没有抬头看鹿晗的脸。

脚步走远的声音，然后是门开了又关。

一分钟之后，鹿晗像一阵风似的从外面冲进来，跨步到张艺兴面前，弯下腰狂热地亲吻他。老式的木板门在他们身后“咣”一声重重撞在门框上。

他们彼此拥抱，纠缠着向后陷入属于张艺兴的狭窄的单人床。

而后鹿晗睁开眼睛，看到张艺兴半醉中充满雾气的眼里映出自己的影子，专注得令人心动不已。

如果他能不去招惹别人，一直只看着自己就好了。

鹿晗这么想，但是忙于沉浸亲吻，什么都没有说出来。


	6. Chapter 6

06.

张艺兴逃晚自习去看篮球赛的那一天甚不走运，几乎是前脚刚走，后脚就赶上年级主任巡视检查各班晚自习出勤状况。

年级主任是名高挑而严肃的中年男人，推门进来时看见班里的学生都低着头齐刷刷写卷子，刚赞许地点点头，眼光一扫就看到了后排突兀的空位。

“你们班今天有同学缺勤？”他站在讲台旁边问。

边伯贤心里叫倒霉，正要开口解释，坐在后面的鹿晗已经接话：“他今天身体不舒服，发烧了。”

年级主任“嗯”了一声，又顺嘴打了一句官腔：“最近生病的同学是不少，大家在学习的同时也要注意身体，多休息，多喝水。”

底下便有男孩子小声接茬：“倒是想多休息，你们少留点儿作业啊。”

主任没有听见，最后看了一眼奋笔疾书的学生们，转身离开了。

边伯贤这才松一口气，悄悄回头看向鹿晗，见到对方一脸阴郁地坐在位子上，不知道在想些什么。

两人目光交汇时，他冲鹿晗做了个“干得漂亮”的口型。

鹿晗冷淡地向他点头，没有笑出来。

晚自习下课时已经过了九点，天色完全黑下来。

鹿晗料想张艺兴应该已经回去，于是先去他家里，按了铃却是张艺兴的奶奶来应门：“是小鹿呀？”

老人在纱网窗后看了一眼，而后慢腾腾地把防盗门打开，又往鹿晗身后看：“怎么艺兴没跟你回来？”

鹿晗攥紧拳头，勉强向毫不知情的老人挤出笑脸：“他在小卖部买冰棍儿呢，我上来帮他拿书，今天晚上他想住我那边，我们俩一起复习，您看成吗？”

奶奶把鹿晗让进家里，笑着说：“成啊，你们俩一起学习真好。渴不渴，要水吗？”

“不用不用，您别忙了，我马上就下楼了。”

鹿晗熟门熟路地进了张艺兴房间，随便从书架上抽了一本做了一半的语文练习册出来拿在手里。

他与老人道别，出了门之后下楼，在楼道口旁边围成花坛的水泥台子上坐了下来。

三个小时以后，张艺兴从小区的后门步履蹒跚地进来，拖着步子走到楼门口时才看见有个黑黢黢的影子停在花坛边上。

那影子一动，楼门处的声控灯随着声响发光，照亮了张艺兴面前的那一片空地。

“鹿，鹿晗？”张艺兴搭在肩上松松垮垮的书包掉了下来。

鹿晗看着他疲惫而困惑的脸，气得几乎要笑出来，千言万语都化作一句诘问：“你知道现在几点了吗？”

张艺兴没直接回答，说：“咱们明天再说吧。我累了。”

“你今晚想起来给你家打电话了吗？”鹿晗冷笑了一声，又问他。

张艺兴哑口无言。

鹿晗伸手把他扯到光下，气急败坏道：“要不是我帮你遮掩，你爷爷奶奶这会儿找不着你得多着急？就为了看场比赛——”

然后鹿晗忽然停了下来。

“——你脸上怎么伤了?”

他摁住张艺兴的肩膀，迫使他与自己对视。

张艺兴摇头，嘴边现出一点淤青，只是说“没事”，显然一时间找不到合适的借口敷衍鹿晗。

鹿晗在昏暗的照明下低头检视张艺兴脖子上那几道红痕，额头几乎贴上张艺兴的下颌，他看到那片发红的皮肤像是被一只有力的手掐过。

“你管这样叫没事儿?”鹿晗停在张艺兴肩头的手不自觉地施加力量，“说吧，谁弄的?”

张艺兴挥开他的手，满脸心烦意乱:“没谁。你管好自己就行了，我的事不用你操心。”

鹿晗往后退了一步，怒气冲冲地提高音量:“你他妈以为不说我就不知道?”

“鹿晗——”张艺兴按住他的手臂，“你小点声行吗？”

他举目四顾，夜色笼罩的小区花园里别无旁人。

鹿晗反手抓住他的手腕，脸上仍带怒容，声音却稍微放缓:“七班那傻逼弄的?”

张艺兴叹了一口气，按着鹿晗的手收回来:“算我求你了，这事你别管了好吗？”

鹿晗倔强地盯着他:“你跟我犟嘴没用。明天上学我就——”

“鹿哥。”张艺兴叫他，眼睛里含着一层水汽。

鹿晗于是说不出话。他又抬手碰了一下张艺兴带着伤痕的嘴角，终于暂且鸣金收兵。

“来我家吧，”他说，“我跟你奶奶说你今天住我那。正好我家里没人，给你处理一下，不然明天要肿了。”

鹿晗在静默的夜里把张艺兴领回家，先用手帕包了冰块给他敷脸，又翻箱倒柜地去找药箱。

匆匆忙忙冲过澡，清理伤口外加上药又是零零碎碎折腾到半夜一点过后。作业尚且一笔未动，两个人都困得眼皮打架。

张艺兴这会儿连打呵欠都不敢张嘴，扯到嘴角伤口疼得要命。

鹿晗原本打定了主意把冷战进行到底，但看到张艺兴伤在脸上，他的怒火就都转到弄伤张艺兴的人身上了。

张艺兴折腾了这大半宿，此时已经神智迷离，坐在客厅里的沙发上半梦半醒地往鹿晗身边倒。“啧，”鹿晗看他憋着呵欠泪眼朦胧的样子，有再冲的脾气也发不出来，“困了就进屋睡觉。”

“嗯？”张艺兴困的时候反应有些迟钝，想一想又摆出低头认罪的姿态，“我睡沙发就好了。鹿哥你不是不喜欢别人碰你的床吗？”

鹿晗像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样炸起来：“你管得还挺宽。让你睡就睡。”

他们身量相近，平时也偶尔会互相换着穿对方的衣服。鹿晗给张艺兴找来一件码数偏大的棉T恤衫套上充作睡衣，两人并肩倒在床上。

“今晚的事儿，你不想说就算了。”鹿晗在枕上侧过头去看张艺兴，他由眉骨至鼻梁再到唇与下颌的轮廓线在黑暗中像起伏的山峦。

“但是你不说，我也有自己的辙，这个你也甭管。”

他的睫毛颤一颤，没有答话。

张艺兴醒过来的时候，并没有想到会看见鹿晗。

他们两个人平时各自睡单人床，都是四仰八叉毫不顾忌的睡相，这会儿挤在一张床上，像两只张牙舞爪的乌贼一样缠在一起。

鹿晗就躺在他旁边，那双明亮如星的眼睛直直地看着他。

张艺兴口干舌燥，想下床去倒水来喝，刚要抬一抬胳膊，才发觉右手被鹿晗压着，又是酸又是麻。

“我，”他张口才说了一个字，已感到喉咙里火烧火燎一般的痛。

鹿晗冲他“嘘”一声，让他不要说话，然后一张脸向前凑过来，嘴唇碰嘴唇地亲张艺兴一下。

“喝水吗？”他问张艺兴，反手从旁边的床头柜上摸来一瓶不知几时放在那里的矿泉水。

张艺兴含糊地“唔”一声，莫名其妙地有点脸红。他把手臂从鹿晗头颈下抽出来，坐起来一口气灌下去大半瓶水。

“几点了？”他清了下嗓子问鹿晗，声音还是稍显嘶哑，大概是昨晚使用过度。

外面是阴天，半遮半掩的窗帘并未透出过多自然光线。张艺兴无法依据日光判断时间。

鹿晗答得干脆：“不知道。”

张艺兴坐在床上回头白他一眼，把剩下的半瓶水撂下，探着身子四处找闹钟：“你把我闹钟弄哪去了？还有我手机呢？”

鹿晗也坐起来，翻身把张艺兴压回床上：“都不知道。别管了。反正今天周日，你就不能消停会儿？”

他说着又亲过来，嘴唇碰上张艺兴的脸颊。

张艺兴无奈道：“你今天倒是没事，我还跟人有约呢。”那句话才说出来，他已经察觉不对。

果然鹿晗撑起身体，从旁边地上摸起来一条裤子要往身上套。

不说话，大概是生气了吧。

张艺兴看着他，感到近来鹿晗一颗少女心实在难以捉摸，但是也并不觉得讨厌。

他于是伸手出去揽着鹿晗的手臂：“别穿了，再躺一会儿。”然后把长裤从鹿晗手里硬抽出来，随手扔回地上。

“手机还我，我得给人发个信息说我今天不去了。”

鹿晗的眼睛眨一眨，弯下身子在床底下摸索片刻，捞上来张艺兴的苹果机。

张艺兴按亮屏幕，看一眼时间，差十七分就十点。要是立刻起来洗漱换衣服，还能赶上社团中午约的饭局。

他点开微信，稍微考虑一下，没有在大群里发信息，直接私戳了社长，哑着嗓子发语音说自己病得起不来床，中午的社团聚餐实在去不了了云云。鹿晗侧身躺下来看着他信口雌黄，脸不红心不跳。

张艺兴得到那边让他好好休息的回复，把手机放下，一扭头看到鹿晗眼神直勾勾的，问：“你看什么？”

鹿晗眯起眼睛乐：“看你胡说八道的样子好看。”

张艺兴也跟着乐，露出酒窝来：“哎呦没你好看。”

他们相对躺着，笑了一刻又静下来，彼此呼吸相闻。

“我真应该起床刷牙，现在嘴里一股死耗子的味儿”鹿晗抱怨，“但是懒得动。”

“那就别去。”

“但是不刷牙不能接吻啊。”

鹿晗说得理所当然，张艺兴立即被他的厚颜无耻震了一下，怔了一时才说：“那就不接吻。”

而后张艺兴先凑过去，亲吻鹿晗的下颌。

“不接吻，”他分开腿跨坐到鹿晗身上，笑道，“咱们可以干点儿别的。”

被单从张艺兴身上滑下来，一半拖到地上。他把手摁在鹿晗胸前，低声笑：“懒得动就不用你动了。”

张艺兴白皙劲瘦的那一段腰从滑落的被单下面露出来。他动一动，只是在鹿晗身上稍稍磨蹭几下，对方的身体就有了热烈的回应。

蒙昧的光线从窗帘的缝隙间溢出，代替鹿晗抚摸张艺兴的背脊。

真到箭在弦上不得不发的时候，张艺兴却又停下来，低着头看鹿晗：“你想不想？”

鹿晗喘口气，伸手去按张艺兴的腰。他看到对方的身体晃动着，落下的一刻整个人绷紧了，头也向后仰着。

而后又是温热湿润的挤压感。张艺兴握住鹿晗的手，十指扣着。

他好像刻意把节奏放得极缓，每一次起落的动作都像电影里的慢放镜头。细微的尘埃在他身后的光束里无所遁形，像一群被惊动的鸟雀一样纷纷飞起。床垫弹簧在他分开来用作支撑的双腿下发出美妙的不堪重负的响动。

鹿晗躺在床上，令人酥麻的快感在身体里堆积。他感到晕眩，感到着迷，感到奇异的平静和冲动同时升起。

张艺兴倒下来，脸埋在鹿晗的肩窝里。

他就势扭头亲吻张艺兴的耳廓，抱着他想说我爱你，你爱不爱我。

过了一会儿，鹿晗终于开口问：“饿不饿？”


	7. Chapter 7

07.

张艺兴晚归之后的一个星期里风平浪静。他甚至在学校里都没有再碰到过篮球队的人。鹿晗则果真不再追问张艺兴事情的来龙去脉，照样和他有说有笑，同进同出。

张艺兴在鹿晗家连着留宿两夜，正好脸上的伤还不算太重，转天爷爷奶奶问起只说是在外面跌倒了伤到，勉强也能糊弄过去。

这样的一周之后又赶上周末补课的日子，午休以后第一节课是英语，张艺兴从楼下买了冰红茶上来。铃声响过三遍，他看到鹿晗没有回来。

张艺兴那时就有不好的预感。

出拳打中对方脸颊的时候，鹿晗听到骨节碰撞的声响。估计打完这一场之后手背上也要青了，也许还会肿起来。

可是现在他想不到那些了：迸发的肾上腺素煽动起雄性生物战斗的本能，鹿晗像一只纤瘦但凶猛的豹一样扑上去，躲过贴着脸颊擦过去的拳头，转而攻击对手柔软的胸腹。

在身量和体重并不占优势的状况下，他必须要格外小心，因为一旦被打到就可能无法维持站姿。

那一拳的交锋像田径比赛开始前的鸣枪，聚集在这两人身边的男生们眨眼间就冲上来和另一方的帮手们撞在一起。

拳打脚踢，用体重压制对方，用手肘卡住脖颈，连头部都可以当做武器一样狠狠撞向别人。

从同学的八卦中偶然听来只言片语的张艺兴姗姗来迟，此时面对的就是这样一副混乱的场面。

他把书包扔下，边跑边脱掉自己的校服外套一并甩在地上。

“鹿哥！”他挤入战圈，不知道自己来做什么，是来帮忙，还是来劝架。

“你别打了！”他向鹿晗喊，混乱中不知道对方听见没有。

鹿晗转过头来看他，分神的时候脸上也挨了一下，大约是口腔内的软肉因此磕破了，一张口连牙齿上全沾满血迹。

他呸掉血沫，骂了句脏话，反身一脚去踢对方胫骨。

张艺兴于是不敢再叫鹿晗，正站在那里不知如何是好，旁边的人已经一拳糊上他的左脸。

他的脸被打中后向另一侧偏过去，左耳一阵嗡鸣，意识尚未反应过来，身体已经做出还击的回应。

原本张艺兴绝不是打架的坯子，他固然有身为男孩子的执拗倔强，却缺少鹿晗身上那种能够中和秀气外表的凶狠。

初中的时候鹿晗常因为有男生恶意调侃他的容貌而陷入种种野蛮的乱斗，时间一长连邻校的学生都听说隔壁有个长相阴柔的男生能打又会打，最忌讳别人说他“女气”，于是此后当面无人再来招惹鹿晗。

但鹿晗一直以来的原则是绝不让张艺兴卷入和他相关的麻烦，连教他一点防身的招数都不情不愿：“你就不是这块料儿，就别跟着我们瞎掺和了。”

而张艺兴虽然并不热衷于参与男生之间的斗争，却始终介意他口中那个自然而然吐露的“我们”。和“我们”相对的是“你”，在这件事上张艺兴总是有种被排除在外的孤独感。

不知不觉中，本来是打算来制止鹿晗的张艺兴自己也卷进这场斗殴，身上脸上到处挂彩，雪白制服衬衣的半幅袖子早几时也扯掉了。

他在混乱中沉浮挣扎，眉骨上有汗水落下来迷住眼睛，再探身去看人群之中的鹿晗。那位衬衫撕破了挂在身上，脸上像调色盘一样精彩无比，但是和面前同样狼狈的高大对手相比起来，也不算吃了大亏。

“艹，警察来了！”

先停下来的是篮球队的小前锋，他手里还扭着另一个男孩子的手臂，分神转头眺望着湖岸对面的小路，黑白色系的警车正从那里开过。

“——都他妈别打了！再打要进局子了！”

警笛的声音在公园里响起来，令众人一时震骇到僵硬。沉寂的一刻过后，匆忙停手的少年们终于慌神。

“哪个孙子报的警啊？”

“妈的我右脚的鞋掉哪了？”

“快走快走！警车要开过来了！”

“谁的校服还不拿走！”

紧急撤离的斗殴者们轻车驾熟地向不同方向奔散，张艺兴被连着撞到几下，晕头转向。

鹿晗这时从他身后过来，拉起他的手往湖边的树林里跑：“别发呆了，咱们从公园东门走。”

张艺兴踉跄着跟上去跑了两步，忽然甩脱鹿晗的手往另一个方向跑去。

“你他妈这会儿能不跟我闹别扭了吗？”鹿晗在他身后气急败坏。

“我的书包！”张艺兴恼怒地吼回去，从地上捡起深蓝色的背包和校服外套。

他们从公园的东门跑出去，在人来人往的大街上跳进第一辆到站的公交。407路，终点站在二龙路，靠近市中心的一处商场。

两个年轻的残兵在车上众多刚从菜市场买了东西回来的大爷大妈之中找到一对并排的座位，不顾旁人震惊的目光，喘着大气坐定下来。

“你说警察会找到学校来吗？”张艺兴小声问鹿晗。

坐在他们前排的中年妇女悄悄回头看了他们一眼。

鹿晗抬手抹一把脸，手上沾满污迹与血痕，他握着张艺兴的左手还没有松开，镇定地说：“不会的，没事儿。”

张艺兴的心跳才飙上两百，这会儿稍稍平静下来，总觉得自己好像该埋怨鹿晗行事莽撞，把这么多人牵扯进这一场麻烦里。但是看见鹿晗挂彩的脸，他又说不出责怪的话来。

“把你的校服外套穿上。”鹿晗提醒他，眼睛盯住张艺兴被扯开的半边衬衣袖子。

张艺兴“哦”一声，把衣服穿起来，抬胳膊的时候抻筋动骨，疼得呲牙咧嘴，估计是都伤在皮肉上了。

他们坐到终点站下车，从后门溜进商场里的消防走廊，进到洗手间里先洗干净脸和手。照一照镜子，只看见两张异彩纷呈的脸。鹿晗的侧脸上青了一块，额头不知道怎么划破一道口子，血丝从伤口里渗出来，还没有干透。

张艺兴看一看他，颜控本质发作更深觉痛心疾首，只怕将来这张秀气的脸上要留下疤痕。

“你说的自己有辙，就是像原来那样招一帮人来打架？”他从校服裤兜里摸出因为打球而常备的创可贴，撕开来摁在鹿晗划破的额头上。

鹿晗蹙眉，不知是因为张艺兴的问话还是动作间牵扯到脸上的伤口。

“张艺兴，”他攥住对方的手腕，“你听清楚了，今天发生的事儿，跟你半点儿关系也没有。”

“我跟他干架，不是因为你。”

“张艺兴喜欢男的，真他妈恶心。你天天跟他腻一起，还能不知道？”

“你这么上赶着维护他，怎么着？跟他干过了？”

这样刺耳的话，无论如何不能说出来让张艺兴知道。

“您点的披萨到了，麻烦下楼取一下。”

电话里传来外卖小哥催促的声音，鹿晗答应一句好，那边就匆匆收线。

“诶，你的外卖到了，”他用手肘碰一碰旁边躺着的张艺兴，“把衣服穿上，下楼拿去。”

张艺兴在床上抻懒腰，露出一片印满红痕的胸膛，漫不经心道：“懒得去。用你的手机叫的，你去吧。”

鹿晗冲他翻白眼：“是你说要想吃东西的。”但他还是从地上捡起背心和短裤套上。

张艺兴笑嘻嘻地看着鹿晗穿衣服：“我饿了嘛。这一上午光喝牛奶了，能坚持到现在已经很不错了。”他舔自己的嘴唇，表情带点揶揄的下流，话里话外意有所指。

鹿晗踩上拖鞋，拿起手机，真恨不得当场把张艺兴生吞活剥了。

“等着，回来收拾你。”

张艺兴看着鹿晗趿拉着鞋出了门，他从旁边靠墙的衣柜里翻出来一条新的短裤穿上，把调至静音的手机拿起来看。

微信里几十条新消息提醒，大多是有人在各种乱七八糟的大学群里灌水闲聊。张艺兴把页面下拉，看到来自边伯贤的消息：

10:03

爸爸身高两米八：你起来没？

10:34

爸爸身高两米八：你和鹿晗在一起？这大哥也不回消息。

11:27

爸爸身高两米八：这两天你前炮友家的妹子盯上你了知不知道？你这是常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋啊。自己看截图不谢。

12:55

爸爸身高两米八：你还活着没？别是被玷污了清誉之后去哪个犄角旮旯寻死了吧？

13:06

爸爸身高两米八：我是不是就多余理你啊 [手动再见.jpg]

张艺兴走到窗边，挑起一半窗帘往下看：鹿晗正站在楼门口从外卖小哥手里接过他们点的食物。

他犹豫片刻，给边伯贤回了一条简短的消息：“活得好好的。现在有事，晚上跟你说。”

然后张艺兴退出聊天界面，点开了吉他学弟的头像：“有空的话，这几天出来约个饭？想吃部队锅了。”

而后他听到外间开门的响动，把手机锁屏，放到床头柜的抽屉里，重新躺回床上。

“你还真打算在床上吃啊？也不嫌脏。”鹿晗把装有外卖餐盒的袋子放在床头柜上，嫌弃地瞥张艺兴一眼。

张艺兴不理他，起身把包装拆开之后先撕了半块披萨往嘴里送：“反正折腾成这样也要洗，再弄脏也无所谓。你嫌弃的话自己去外面吃。”

鹿晗“啧”了一声，走过来屈起膝盖碰碰张艺兴横在床上的腿，示意他给自己腾点空间。

张艺兴把身子往旁边挪一下，鹿晗就坐在他旁边，也从盒子里拿了鸡翅出来啃。

两个人从昨晚到现在十几个小时没吃东西，外加剧烈运动消耗体力，三十分钟之内干掉一张披萨两份意面和全套小吃拼盘。

吃饱之后两个人猜拳，张艺兴赢了就先去浴室洗澡，留下鹿晗在房间里收拾一片狼藉的外卖餐盒与刀叉。

“诶，你把纸巾都收哪儿去了？”鹿晗扯着嗓子问张艺兴。

大概是已经在浴室里开了喷头，水声盖住鹿晗说话的声音，张艺兴没有回答。

鹿晗皱一下眉，在床头柜和书桌面上又找了一圈，没有发现。他顺手拉开右边床头柜的抽屉，果然看到整齐排列的两打小包装纸巾。他从里面抽了两包出来，正巧被忽然亮起来的手机屏幕吸引了注意力。

微信的新信息提示，对方连续发进来两条。备注连名带姓，是鹿晗不太熟悉的排列组合，但是稍微一回神就能联想到时常背着吉他跟在张艺兴旁边的高挑男生。

“好啊，还是去我们之前去的那家？”

“想什么时候去？”

张艺兴从浴室里出来，用毛巾在头上胡乱地擦几把，进了门问鹿晗：“你刚才跟我说话来着？”

鹿晗轻轻把抽屉合上，转过身来看着张艺兴：“没，没事儿了。”


	8. Chapter 8

08.

法学院紧靠着的是学校的南门，出校门左转就是一整条各式餐馆林立的狭窄街道。

由巷尾自东向西的第五家是以韩式部队锅和汤饭出名的小店，店里数来不过十张桌子，到了晚间门口就会被排队等位的大学生们团团围住。

今晚张艺兴特意提前半个小时来等了一张两人桌，叫了一份招牌的原味芝士锅，微辣，双份奶酪外加双份年糕，是按照学弟的口味点的。

服务员先上了赠送的两人份紫米饭和八样小菜，玲珑小巧的碟子整齐地摆满两排。然后主菜也端上来，开了火之后热气氤氲，丝状的芝士一整碗倒下去，在辛拉面上慢慢融化开来。

学弟隔着一层影影绰绰的白汽看向对面坐着的张艺兴，他今晚刚从学校最北面的专业课教室楼赶过来，到了店里坐定之后看到张艺兴的表情就猜到他大概有话要讲。

大火很快把锅烧开，红色的汤汁“咕嘟咕嘟”地冒泡。张艺兴先捞了最上层的辛拉面盛到学弟的碗里，“吃啊。”

对方明亮的眼睛笑弯起来，“谢谢艺兴哥！”

其实也可以选择就这样一直回避，过不了几天他也能自己会意，就此安全地退回前后辈的纯洁关系。

“对不起。”

张艺兴看着比自己年纪略小但是足足高出一个头的男孩子像一只大型犬一样乖顺地低着头，在自己对面呼噜呼噜地吸溜着沾满融化芝士的面条。

至少这一次，他想说清楚。

“诶？”对面的男生抬起头，脸上维持困惑的表情，嘴唇红红的，好像被辣得不轻。

“之前说过假期要一起旅行的事，”张艺兴盯着他的眼睛，露出歉意的微笑，“没办法去了。”

年轻的学弟皱起眉头，漂亮的眼睛里浮出疑云。

张艺兴这个时候才想起来，他最初看中这个男孩子，不是因为他那种类似大型犬一样欢快又黏人的个性，而是因为眼睛。

含着水一样明亮又清澈，看人的时候不自觉就营造出一种款款深情的错觉。

像鹿晗的眼睛。

张艺兴在心里苦笑了一下，顿时发觉自己和鹿晗在谈情说爱这件事上犯浑的程度实在是半斤八两。

“艺兴哥，”男生的睫毛扑闪了一下，“有其他喜欢的人了吧？”

张艺兴“嗯”了一声，拿不准现在是不是道歉的好时机。

对面的人认认真真点头，好像坐在台下听教授讲课：“那个人也喜欢艺兴哥吗？”

张艺兴吁了口气，说：“不知道。大概吧。”

于是就再没有话了。

晚餐结束之后，背着吉他的男孩子和张艺兴走反方向回宿舍，临走时他用力地挥手，用清亮的声音喊：“学长，今天谢谢你请我吃饭！之后社团活动见啦！”

张艺兴尴尬地笑着，也冲他扬了一下手，飞快地转身走掉了。

现在想起来，到底是什么时候发觉，他其实是喜欢鹿晗的？

“哎呦诶，不行不行，”十七岁的男孩子满脸通红地推拒着被送到面前的酒杯，“我真的不会喝！”

“哎呀，”打篮球的高大男生伸过修长的手臂揽着他，“怕什么呀？就喝一杯！今天好不容易打赢了，高三之前最后一场比赛了，可不得好好庆祝吗？”

张艺兴抿住嘴唇，眼睛一抬，正对上那道锋利瘦削的下颌线条。旁边围着的队员们嘻嘻哈哈地打趣他扭扭捏捏地像个女孩子，怂恿他拿出打篮球时的气势来。

他心头一热，接过酒杯一口闷下去。

从前并不是没有尝过酒的滋味，只是从没喝过这样的烈酒，也不曾喝得这样急。

一大口灌下去，简直要烧烂了咽喉胃管，连嘴唇都跟着烫得发颤。

张艺兴的身子晃了晃，只感到一股异样的暖流从胃里涌上来，灼得人浑身都发热。

“好样的！”起哄的掌声在周围响起来。

“爽快！再来再来！你醉了我把你扛回去！”

张艺兴于是乎飘飘然不知所以，大着舌头，豪迈地把胳膊一伸，玻璃杯撂在桌上一声脆响：“再满上！”

之后酒局的细节已经随着年深日久再不可追，但是第一次因为酒醉而迸发的青涩又大胆的告白，却怎样也没办法忘记。

“诶，我喜欢你呀！”

他张开手臂缠住对方的颈，凑上去亲吻那处轮廓分明的下颌。

男孩子的皮肤非常柔软，还带有一点刚刚冲过澡之后的清凉气息。

张艺兴的鼻尖轻轻一动，忽然很想要叫他的名字，叫他的“鹿哥”。

而后就是很重的一拳撞在他的颧骨，那股霸道的力气令他的头脸都顺势歪向一侧，几乎磕在旁边的墙上。

——领口被人拽住提起来，运球投篮时有力的手握住他的颈项。

那个时候才后知后觉地清醒过来的张艺兴，自己也觉得自己很恶心。

半夜三更，他像一只仓皇无措的落水狗一样逃回家，满心恐惧和疑惑。

他失魂落魄地转过小区的花坛，还没来得及考虑如何跟想必正在家中急切等待的老人解释，就迎面撞见了鹿晗。

被强硬地抓住手腕拉进鹿晗家所在的楼道的时候，他们头顶上的声控灯第次点亮。

张艺兴沉默地跟在鹿晗身后，用尽最后一点力气克制住从背后抱住他的冲动。

幸好，幸好今晚不是跟鹿晗在一起。

不然就连朋友也做不成了。

以上种种，鹿晗当然无从知晓。

当晚张艺兴回到他和鹿晗合租的公寓时才过九点，楼下的一条街上全是拉着三轮车招揽客人的小吃摊位。

张艺兴这顿告别餐吃得食不甘味，闻到街边小吃的香气才觉得其实还没吃饱。

晚上吃多了不好，他就挑了两支竹筒糯米糕，刚好给鹿晗也带一支。

他进门的时候客厅里黑黢黢一片，并没有开灯。

张艺兴随手摸到开关把灯按亮，正要换鞋，一抬眼看见鹿晗正面无表情地坐在沙发上盯着他看。

“你回来了干嘛不开灯啊，”张艺兴按着胸口呼出一口气，“吓我一跳。”

鹿晗却不回答，似笑非笑地问他：“又和伯贤去哪儿浪了？”在张艺兴看不见的角落，鹿晗攥紧了手机。

张艺兴“啊”了一声，想着多一事不如少一事，含糊道：“没出去，就跟他吃了个饭就回来了。”

他打算过一会儿再给伯贤发个微信串供。

其实按说他和鹿晗现在顶多也就是炮友关系，还没来得及转正。张艺兴一向腻烦情人追问自己的行踪，难得也有这样心虚的时候。

“刚刚在楼下看到卖糯米糕的出摊了，”张艺兴试图转移话题，“你前两天不是说想吃吗。给你买了一支。”

他把手里拎着的塑料袋提起来在半空中晃了晃。

鹿晗按住锁屏键，把在手里攥得滚烫的苹果机撂在沙发上。

他走过来，从张艺兴手里接过热气腾腾的糯米糕，只看了一眼，就随手扔在旁边的桌上。

“诶，我还要吃呢！”张艺兴一撇嘴，“你又吃错什么药了？”

鹿晗无视他的抗议，直接把他摁在墙上，右手探下去拨开金属扣，一抽手就把张艺兴的皮带卸了。

亲吻拥抱，轻车熟路。

结果两个人一路从客厅纠缠到浴室，最后被按在床上的时候张艺兴已经累得几乎连话也说不出，喘息着抱怨鹿晗：“你是吃了蓝色小药片了啊？还没完了？”

鹿晗那时便俯身吻他的耳廓，恨声道：“就是跟你没完。”

20:37

爸爸身高两米八：你问我啊？

20:38

爸爸身高两米八：张艺兴今天没跟我出去啊，他跟我说有其他约了。

20:49

爸爸身高两米八：我还以为他跟你在一起。

那一晚鹿晗抱着汗津津的张艺兴，两个人裹在缠作一团的床单被罩里凑合一宿。

他做了梦，梦见像是夜河上的浮灯一样迷离的城市灯火，还有张艺兴定定望着他的样子。那时候男孩子的眉眼尚未完全长开，脸上总透着一种清秀乖巧的模样。

鹿晗在半梦半醒间想起来，那大概是张艺兴的十八岁生日。

他生日那一天恰好赶上高三上半期的一个兵荒马乱的周末。晚间聚餐的地点是边伯贤推荐的一家韩国料理，位于东城最繁华的时尚街区，被林立的高楼大厦簇拥。

“好漂亮！”张艺兴是第一次被带来这种地方，立即被落地窗提供的绝佳视野吸引。

边伯贤领着浩浩荡荡的一群同学入座，笑嘻嘻道：“这家的卖点之一就是风景好啊，而且点烤肉自助的话也不算太贵。”

一群男孩子理所当然地选了最便宜的那一档自助，把菜单上能点的肉类从头到尾都勾选了一边，围着两个炭火炉吃得热火朝天。

张艺兴坐在最靠窗的位置，一转头向外看去就是鳞次栉比的摩天楼和色彩艳丽的装饰灯，是非常让人感到迷醉的风景。

鹿晗坐在他对面，熟练地用烤肉夹在烤盘上给腌制牛肉片翻面。肉片受热卷起，汁液“滋滋”响着滴落。

“吃啊，”他把烤好的肉夹到张艺兴的碟子里，“别光盯着外头看，肉全给他们抢光了。”

旁边的男生于是一肘子顶过来：“哎呀鹿晗，你这心长得也忒偏了，你哪只眼睛看见我们敢从你家寿星嘴里抢食了——”

鹿晗白眼翻上天灵盖，一抬胳膊上去锁喉，“就你贫。刚那盘儿猪五花你一人干了得有四分之三吧。”

张艺兴被他们逗得笑个不住，酒窝露出来就再也收不回去，还不忘三两口把盘子里的烤牛肉解决掉，又叫来服务生加肉加菜。

菜过五味，几个声线参差不齐的男生给张艺兴吼了一曲生日歌，然后大家一边吃烤肉一边切蛋糕。

蛋糕吃着吃着，奶油就糊到对方脸上。

如此嬉闹了一阵，直到服务生过来委婉表示了奶油弄在座位上不便打扫之后，一群学生才总算鸣金收兵，纷纷从桌上取了抽纸擦脸擦手。

“鼻尖上还有，”鹿晗笑吟吟地提醒张艺兴，“在这里。”

他看到张艺兴还是一脸愣神的样子，伸手去用食指刮了一下张艺兴的鼻梁，然后把奶油抹在纸巾上。

“啊，哦。”张艺兴条件反射似的伸手去摸自己的鼻尖，水葱一样的手指在脸上揉了揉，看起来还是像一只迷迷瞪瞪的小动物。

鹿晗盯着他看，忽然不再笑了，转头去看窗外缥缈的灯火，提高声音问：“诶，你说过完这个生日，高中也都快毕业了，你怎么也不交个女朋友啊？”

张艺兴愣一下，看着鹿晗的侧脸咬着嘴唇答：“学校里没看到喜欢的女生。”

鹿晗于是又笑，伸手按了一下张艺兴的肩：“那是你眼界太高了吧。我看隔壁班那个宣传委员每次总去看你打球，人家不是挺漂亮的。”

“是吗？”张艺兴低下头把那堆沾有奶油痕迹的碟子摞在一起，“我没太注意。她叫什么？”

鹿晗记得后来这个女生成为了张艺兴高中时代第一任，也是最后一任女友。


	9. Chapter 9

09.

高三那一年的圣诞节前不久，这座城市迎来了初雪。

张艺兴自从小学时随同父母由南方移居北方后，一向偏爱冬季。年少时他碰到初雪的天气更加兴奋，午休时只单穿了校服外套就拉着鹿晗一路小跑下楼看雪。

操场地面上只覆了薄薄一层雪花，毕竟地表温度仍然偏高，往往雪花一着地即融化。

张艺兴拽着鹿晗袖口的手指松开，伸到面前去接住那些飘下来的雪。

非常纤细而脆弱的六棱花形，只要稍稍呼出一口气就能令其消弥。

鹿晗吁一口气，看到口鼻前升起一阵白雾。他把围巾摘下来裹在张艺兴脖子上，令厚重的毛线织物遮住张艺兴的下颌与嘴唇。

张艺兴有点懵懵的，转过来看鹿晗时困惑的样子像是像是才从一个美梦中醒来。鹿晗就盯着他泛红的鼻尖，觉得这情景极端地优美且浪漫，像是任何一部恋爱喜剧当中会发生的桥段。

“谢谢鹿哥。”张艺兴的声音有点含含混混的，眼睛湿润发亮。

鹿晗抿住了嘴，连垂下去的指尖也都跟着发麻了。

如果这个时候往前凑一步——张艺兴离他那么近——只要伸出手就能牵住他。

鹿晗的脚尖动了一下，仍然把嘴唇紧紧抿着，简直像是一张嘴就要让心跳出来。

“张艺兴——”

他们的身后传来了女孩子柔和的嗓音。

“不好意思，有点事想问你，你能来一下吗？”是隔壁班的宣传委员。

她用浅绿色的缎带扎头发，齐刘海遮住眉峰，脸颊边上垂了几缕碎发。在初雪天气里，这个女孩子看起来简直像一株刚抽条的杨柳那样生机盎然到不合时宜的地步。

又有两个女生挤在不远处，冲这边吃吃窃笑

鹿晗在张艺兴怔忡时伸出了手，轻轻推在他肩上。

“快去啊，人家有事儿问你呢！”

被白色毛线围巾包裹的男生跟穿着浅蓝绒外套的女生，他们的影子在簌簌落下的初雪中渐渐合二为一。

据说在初雪时表白就一定会成功。

希望不要是真的吧。

鹿晗站在那里看了片刻。出来得久了，寒气便渐渐侵袭，他皱了一下眉头，总觉得有点想打喷嚏，下意识又抬手用力揉了一下鼻梁，转身回到教学楼里去了。

“诶，暑假你什么计划啊?”张艺兴趴在床上玩手机，充当睡衣的大码T恤衫没有穿好，领口滑到肩头，下摆在腰上翻起来露出一截细嫩的皮肤。他那一双小腿翘着摇来摇去，白生生得晃人眼。

鹿晗盯着那段露出来的腰线看了看，联想到那之下包裹在白色CK内裤里的丰翘肉臀，恨不得当场就把张艺兴扒光了摁在床上做。他正心猿意马之际，随口回答道：“不知道呢，大概去我爸公司实习吧。”

张艺兴撇了下嘴，腹诽鹿晗是大少爷不知人间疾苦，哪里清楚多少人削尖脑袋都拿不到他家公司的实习。“你早两个月就跟我说过了，我是问你实习以外有没有空。”

“嗯……有吧，刚放假那一两周可能有空。”鹿晗坐到张艺兴床边，眼光在他身上来回打转。

张艺兴斜眼看了看这只不请自来的大型热源，十分不解风情地嫌弃他挡住了空调的冷风。

“凑这么近不嫌热啊，”他嗔怪的语气听上去反而像是拿娇，“我的床你就随便坐，你的床我连碰一下都不行。”

鹿晗一挑眉毛，扬着下巴道：“那是以前——”

他的手指顺着张艺兴翻起的棉T恤探进去，在凹陷的脊背沟处来回摩挲。

现在从床头到床尾，从床上到床下，随便碰哪里鹿晗都乐意配合。

“那以前还是有喽。”张艺兴下意识地动了下腰，但是并没有拒绝这种突如其来的亲昵。

鹿晗的手指在他的背肌上滑动，悄无声息地往下滑去，勾起了内裤边。

张艺兴这哪还能不明白，已经被情爱滋润得食髓知味的身体自然而然地向那只温热的手掌贴过去，“咱们去日本吧。”

鹿晗的手掌已经完全探到下面，在两团丰软的臀肉上揉弄，微笑着地答了好：“听说那边有很多不错的情人旅馆，我们可以挨家试一试。”

张艺兴被撩拨得情动之际，翻了身起来和鹿晗接吻。

“成天就想着这个，”他贴着鹿晗的嘴唇不轻不重地咬了一下，“也不怕精尽人亡。”

“亡你身上我死得也不冤啊。”

更何况就算要死，他也得拉上张艺兴一起。张艺兴招蜂引蝶的功力有目共睹：鹿晗一个大活人还守着呢，张艺兴身边就一群下家围着打转了。他嘴上固然不提，心里对张艺兴身后成排的学弟总还是介意的。

“真要精尽人亡，也得先把你干死。”

鹿晗的手掌几乎是钉在张艺兴腰上，摁住了不让他有丝毫挪动的余地。也不知道是从哪里摸来的润滑剂，开了瓶盖直接顺着股间往下倒，揉一揉就化开来又湿又黏。

不过是短短片刻，后面那处便已经彻底被打开了，张艺兴条件反射般腰肢扭动不住，绷着背后肌理分明，别有一种淫靡动人的情态。

鹿晗的手滑下去扳住他一双长腿，要紧的地方反而是磨磨蹭蹭地打转，把张艺兴逼得简直要骂娘。

“行不行？不行换我上！”他伸腿勾着鹿晗的腰，平日里温和柔顺与世无争的模样全然褪去，好似白骨精现原形，活脱脱一个妖孽。

鹿晗皱起眉“啧”一声，还有余裕挑衅：“这么饥渴？昨晚还没喂饱你啊？”

张艺兴眼皮一抬，睫毛忽闪忽闪看得人心颤，“又饿了嘛——”

“——鹿哥，我想吃香肠和牛奶。”张艺兴一碰见鹿晗就满肚子坏水，此刻故意装出天真无邪的模样，拖着汽水音撒娇扮痴。

鹿晗脑子一热，整个顶进去，他看见张艺兴咬着唇喘气，心道再这样下去真的非死他身上不可。

而后他俯身下去，轻轻亲吻张艺兴通红的耳廓。

真邪了门儿了，怎么偏偏就这么稀罕他？即便是这样亲密无间地抱在怀里，好像也还是觉得不够。

两个人这一番折腾，转眼就到了下午，连饭也不吃，只懒洋洋地窝在床上查航班信息。

张艺兴点开网页看机票价格日历，大学生放假正赶上旅游旺季，东京往返的机票一水标红——恨不得比淡季往上翻一番。

“反正价钱都差不多，就订七月初的票吧，还能赶上京都祗园祭，”鹿晗凑到他旁边，盯着张艺兴手上发光的屏幕，“去个一周，刚好东进阪出。”

张艺兴腰还软着，侧过头来看鹿晗的时候眉眼都带着一股说不出的旖旎风情，他一开口连嗓子都是哑的：“懂得还挺多，那攻略你做吧。”

两个人出门旅游，总是有一个人不带脑子。鹿晗无奈点头表示明白，心里知道张艺兴那个丢三落四的性格，就算他说要做攻略恐怕也靠不住。

这时候床边传来手机振动的声响。张艺兴斜眼一瞟，“你的吧。”

鹿晗从枕头下摸出自己的爱疯，看到来电提示是“家”。

他划开绿色接听键的时候，下意识地抬眼看向张艺兴，心头莫名一跳，总觉得有种早恋偷情的青少年被家长捉奸在床的尴尬。

电话那头是鹿太太，张口第一句话问鹿晗现在人在哪里。

和男朋友在床上——这句话只在心上冒了个尖尖就被鹿晗妥帖地咽回肠肚：一来是他跟张艺兴之间这层窗户纸虽然已经烂得四处透风，但到底还没撕扯干净；二来是怕一不留神把自家娘亲吓出心脏病来。

“和朋友在一块儿呢，”鹿晗轻描淡写一句带过，“咱皇太后一向日理万机，怎么想起我来了？”

他听见鹿太太在线路的另一端被逗出笑声，却没分神看清坐在旁边的张艺兴忽然冷淡的脸色。

张艺兴扭身从床上起来，那片裸着的背微微一舒展，如同水里一条纤细灵活的鱼的脊，臀与腿一动，还能见着某些让人产生下流联想的白痕。鹿晗偶一打眼，就不由得晃了一下神。

“您刚说什么？”他清了下嗓子才问，“信号突然断了一下。”

张艺兴没回头看，穿了条内裤出卧室，可能是去洗澡了。

鹿太太握着听筒，放大了些许音量：“你不是说这周末有空吗？叫你出来一下，去吃烤鸭。”

“这不年不节的，怎么想起吃烤鸭来了？”鹿晗随口问。

“瞧你说的，不年不节难道就不能吃烤鸭了？”鹿太太顿了一下，又提着声音接下去说，“不过这次确实有事。”

“你贺叔叔的女儿小芊——你还记得她吧——刚从国外交换回来了，正好你们也好久没见了嘛……”

听话听音，锣鼓听声。鹿晗闻弦歌而知雅意，立刻领会了家中这尊大佛的指导精神。

“不是，娘娘，咱们打个商量——”

“还商量什么？”那边干脆利落地截过话头，“就是叫你来吃顿饭，又不是要你的命。多跟人接触接触没坏处。这事儿就说定了。”

鹿太太把电话一撂，根本没留下半点转圜的余地。鹿晗一转念想到年初的时候他家老鹿先生好像才跟这位“贺叔叔”合资在香港注册了一家新公司，主要业务是影视内容开发。

“真不错，”张艺兴靠在门边，手里掂着盒酸奶，嘴里咬着吸管，“怎么我就赶不上这种天上掉下来的艳福啊。”

话说得不咸不淡，听得鹿晗直皱眉头：“你还嫌自己艳福少？”

那一个两个缀在他身后走马灯一样的学弟们，在鹿晗看来无异于扰人清梦的花脚大蚊子，最好能一巴掌拍死在墙上，叫人抠都抠不下来。

张艺兴一撇嘴，没接鹿晗的话，反而玩笑似的说：“哪天咱们鹿哥要是摆酒席了，可得知会一声，我给你包个大红包啊。”

包你妈个头啊！

鹿晗气得险些跳起来指着张艺兴的鼻子骂娘。八字没一撇的事情，转眼就要在这屋里挑起人民战争了。

“那肯定啊，”鹿晗憋出一个冷笑，“包少了我都不让你进门，直接在门口接待处就给拦下了。”

“——张艺兴。”

“你觉得我怎么样啊？”

女生看起来是娇嫩又羞涩的类型，但面对张艺兴的时候却意外地直接。

“啊，我，”张艺兴忍不住伸手去捋耳后的头发，“我觉得你挺好啊。”

“是吗，”她有点紧张，但还是保持微笑，“那真巧，我也觉得你挺好的。”

“今天找你也没有别的事，就是想跟你说——我从高一开始就一直喜欢你了。”

张艺兴僵在那里，不知道该不该接话。

如果这个时候他回头看一下，就能见到站在二层走廊里的鹿晗正隔着窗户向这边张望。

他比表白的那个女生更紧张。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

“我只有一个问题。”

边伯贤抬起手来掩住嘴——他太困了，这已经是他五分钟之内的第三个呵欠。

“跟鹿晗说一句‘其实我已经喜欢你很多年了’就这么难吗？”

张艺兴把面前新的空啤酒瓶翻倒过来，让它加入之前已经排成一队的绿色玻璃瓶的行列。

“也不是，我……”他已经半醉了，脸颊粉扑扑的，眼神也对不上焦，花了足足半分钟才捋顺了自己打结的舌头，“谁，谁说我喜欢他好多年的？胡说八道！这是污蔑！我要去人民法院起诉你诽谤！”

边伯贤翻了个巨大的白眼，鄙视之情溢于言表。他现在恨不得把“傻逼”这两个字写在一块砖头上，然后狠狠冲着张艺兴的脸拍过去。

“行，您去吧，好走不送。”

伯贤环顾四周：已经夜里一点半了，这家开在闹市区的烧烤大排档还是很热闹，到处是喝得醉醺醺的大汉脱了上衣露着一身能进屠宰场的肥肉侃大山，看得人简直想自戳双目。

其实这个钟点对他这种夜行生物来说不算晚，但是边伯贤已经连续修仙一周了——他刚入了一个新网游的坑，练级刷怪不亦乐乎。

由此导致的结果就是他对自己这个磨磨唧唧占着茅坑不拉屎的好朋友格外没耐心。毕竟他觉得如果自己今晚再不早点睡觉，很有可能就要猝死了。

然后边伯贤后知后觉地花了三秒钟时间，认真思考了一下自己刚才是不是脑内把鹿晗比作了“茅坑”。

“老板，再来一打啤酒，三十串羊肉，多放孜然和辣椒——”

张艺兴喝醉的时候说话的语气就软乎乎的，话音好像含在嘴里吃下一半去似的，边伯贤作为一个热衷于跟小姐姐聊骚的宇直，也一向觉得这一点非常可爱。

但是他现在已经忍无可忍了。他要睡觉，现在这个世界上对他来说最可爱的无疑是一张喷香柔软的床，任何挡着他上床的生物都应该被人道毁灭。

他从兜里掏出手机，在桌面下头飞快地点开微信，给鹿晗连着发了好几条信息。

01:33

修仙的啵啵虎：你家那位又！醉！了！

01:33

修仙的啵啵虎：在学校隔壁街那个烧烤大排档。

01:34

修仙的啵啵虎：给你五分钟时间，要是不来我就把他卖到俄罗斯给毛子当苦力。

01:34

修仙的啵啵虎：老！子！要！睡！觉！

但是鹿晗没有回复。边伯贤就像东北森林里被饿了一冬天的老虎一样抓心挠肝地等了十五分钟。在这十五分钟里，穿着油津津的围裙的大排档老板已经手脚麻利地给他们送来了新的点单。

张艺兴从桌上的电镀盘里抓起两根被孜然和辣椒面裹得看不出本来面目的羊肉串，非常热情地往边伯贤的手里塞：“吃，吃啊，伯贤我看你都没怎么吃……”

边伯贤已经出离愤怒了。他从张艺兴的手里把那两根铁签子抢过来，然后恶狠狠地咬了一口，好像他咬的是鹿晗的肉似的。

他刚才又给鹿晗拨了两个电话——没人接。

张艺兴开了新的一瓶冰镇啤酒，一仰头对瓶吹了三分之一。他喝燕京的架势就好像这不是大排档上几块钱一瓶的平价啤酒，而是什么琼浆玉露似的。

“他跟他妈说我是他‘朋友’！”

“我知道，你从咱俩坐在这桌上开始，已经说了那么一百来遍了。”

“‘朋友’你妈个头啊！他上我不带套儿的时候怎么不说我是他‘朋友’啊？！”

旁边的一桌姑娘忽然停止了笑闹，用一种难以言喻的眼神看着张艺兴。她们瞪着戴了美瞳的大眼睛，目光像嗖嗖的利箭一样射过来。

边伯贤终于忍无可忍地从兜里掏出两张红票，冲着摊主一挥手：“老板！买单！”

他不想知道自己好朋友的闺房生活。

真的不想，谢谢了。

一个人是怎样意识到自己在做梦呢？

张艺兴并不清楚梦的成因和运作机制，但是他明白这件事：当他发觉自己在做梦的时候，往往这个梦境就该结束了。

“说一句不喜欢我就那么难吗？！”她在哭，泪水像珍珠那样从她无瑕的侧脸上滚落下来，“你既然都不喜欢我，当初干嘛要答应跟我在一起啊？”

张艺兴觉得手足无措，他慌乱地站在那里，像一个偷穿大人衣服的小孩子那样感到浑身别扭。

这是个梦吧？这肯定是个梦。

可是他怎么还不醒来？

“你，你别哭，”他仓皇地向前一步，在自己身上的每个兜里寻找一包根本不存在的纸巾，“我没有不喜欢你啊……”

连他自己都觉得这句话弱气得毫无说服力。

女孩子抽噎了一声，打了一个很响的哭嗝。

真尴尬。

张艺兴这样想，并不是为自己感到尴尬，而是为正在自己面前哭泣的女友。然后他就发觉自己或许是真的不喜欢她。

他在感情这件事上大概属于特别被动的那种类型，又有一点笨拙：不太懂得怎么主动喜欢别人，也不太懂得怎么回应别人的喜欢。

边伯贤时常打趣他的迟钝：“要不是你长得好看，你就得成大魔法师了！”

而这种时候往往鹿晗就站在他旁边，伸出一只手捏张艺兴的后颈，好像安抚一只受惊的家猫：“去去去，那是你没眼光，看不出我们艺兴的好，是吧？”

“我觉得鹿晗，还有你其他那些朋友，在你心里都比我重要多了！”已经哭红眼睛的女孩子委屈地揉散不断流下来的泪水，“就连我过生日的时候你都没来！我所有的朋友都在问我，丢死人了！”

“呃……”张艺兴产生了一种不知道该把手往哪里放的懊恼。他开始努力回忆：真的吗？他是那么不称职的男朋友吗？连交往中的女生的生日也都没为她庆祝？

在这种搜肠刮肚的用力思考的过程中，他忽然感到一阵针刺一样的疼痛。

然后他睁开了眼睛。

头痛，这是肯定的。

张艺兴从来不是一个能轻松度过宿醉的人，那种失重般的麻木感和太阳穴被锤击似的头痛有时候能持续纠缠他好几天。

他下意识地动了一下身子，差点摔到地上——边伯贤家的沙发窄得简直违反人体力学。

房间里能听见钟表滴答作响的声音。张艺兴奋力地眨了几下眼睛，总算恢复了清明的视线。

现在已经十点一刻了。

“醒啦？”

张艺兴被这一声吓得一激灵，屁股一歪就真的掉到地上了。他“欸”了一声，扶着沙发爬起来，像个老头子一样反手捶自己的腰。

边伯贤从他身后绕过来，两个黑眼圈摇摇欲坠，简直要挂到下巴上。

“上洗手间把你牙刷了，”他嫌恶地冲洗手间的方向努嘴，“你昨晚上吐了我一身。”

张艺兴这时候才发觉自己嘴里确实有一股死亡的气息，似乎有什么爬行生物在那里做了个窝，然后一拍脑袋决定去见上帝。

他摇摇晃晃地站起来，看到桌上放着热气腾腾的杯装豆浆和装在塑料袋里的煎饼果子，大概是边伯贤刚刚出去买的。

“过两天哥请你吃饭，”他转过头来真情实感地说，“你选地方吧。”

边伯贤一屁股坐在沙发上，连冲张艺兴翻白眼的力气都没有了。

上一个跟他说这话的人是鹿晗，已经失踪一整宿了。电话不接，微信不回，不知道去哪浪了。

张艺兴花十分钟洗了澡又刷好牙，然后装成三好学生一样乖乖坐在边伯贤公寓的餐桌上吃煎饼喝豆浆。

涂满酱汁的绿豆面饼让他在这一刻有一种热泪盈眶叫爸爸的冲动。

“你还记得我高中交的那个女朋友吗？”

边伯贤愣了一下，把手里的豆浆杯放下：“记得。就那个隔壁班的宣委吧？”

“怎么了，”他挤着内双的小眼睛问，“终于放弃在鹿晗这棵歪脖子树上吊死了？想跟人家再续前缘？”

张艺兴“啧”了一声，没接这个茬，接下去又问：“你还记不记得高三寒假的时候，好像她过生日我没去，我记得我给她买礼物了啊，为什么没去来着？”

边伯贤伸手托腮，把煎饼里裹的油条拽出来吃掉，嘴里含含糊糊地说：“那么老远的事情了，我哪知道去？”

他差点噎着，喝了一大口豆浆才顺过来这口气。

“啊，说起来我好像还有点印象，”伯贤拿起手机看了一眼，十点四十，没有新消息，“是不是鹿晗骑车被车撞了那回？”

张艺兴咬着豆浆吸管“哦”了一声，低着头半天没说话。

“可能是吧。”最终还是含混不清地一句带过了。

他是真的喜欢鹿晗，喜欢了很多年。

五分钟之后，鹿晗浑身酸疼地从床上爬起来——他跟一帮狐朋狗友蹦了半宿迪——滑动解锁手机屏保，看到了来自边伯贤的一串微信消息和未接来电的提示。

他睁着惺忪睡眼，甚至还没来得及回复，就接到了他家皇太后的来电：“今天中午吃烤鸭，你没忘吧？”

当然忘了，但是不能说。

他装腔作势地清了一下嗓子：“那哪儿能忘啊，咱们皇太后吩咐下来的事儿小的一向记得清清楚楚。”

但是鹿太太今天不吃这套：“少来油嘴滑舌，我听你这声音，不会刚醒吧？”

“没有，早起了，”他干笑了两声，“我就是嗓子干的。”

“行了，你快点出门，”鹿太太换上一副指点江山的语气，“十一点半，就到咱们家旁边那家店。”

“——穿体面点儿。”

鹿晗挂掉电话，打了鸡血一样从床上蹿起来，飞快地跑进洗手间淋浴。

周末这个时间哪里都堵车，他可不想迟到去触皇太后的霉头。

他出门坐上出租车的时候刚好十一点，在后座翻阅手机上的未读信息——没有一条是来自张艺兴的。

他看见伯贤的微信消息就觉得心里来气，但还是忍不住回复询问张艺兴的状况。

11:02

修仙的啵啵虎：您终于回复了。

11:02

修仙的啵啵虎：我还以为您被外星人绑架了，差点报警。

11:03

修仙的啵啵虎：他没事了，生龙活虎的，一点看不出来昨晚吐了我一身【微笑.jpg

鹿晗稍稍放下心，跟边伯贤道了谢，没有解释自己昨晚为什么不回信息，只是说现在要先回家一趟，之后找机会请他吃饭。

一分钟之后，他收到来自张艺兴的微信消息。

“吃得开心。”

鹿晗盯着那四个字看了一会儿，终于没忍住冒了句脏话出来，引得前面出租车司机一脸诧异地借着后视镜看过来。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

这顿饭是个巨大的灾难，杀伤力简直可以媲美核反应堆爆炸。

说鹿晗完全没预料到，那肯定是胡说八道。但是仍然，鹿先生和鹿太太这场伏击战打得太漂亮了。

鹿家附近的那家烤鸭店这些年装修翻新了少说三回，每次装修完必定借着换菜单的契机涨价，现如今已经成功跻身于高端烤鸭店的行列：一进门先来两尊不知道是个什么玩意的神兽镇着，室内照明灯一水儿大大小小的红灯笼——乍一看确实有点旧社会北方大户人家的意思。

他被身段玲珑的女侍者引进包间，一打眼就看见一名膀大腰圆的中年男子正在点菜，肉掌一挥颇有点指点江山挥斥方遒的意思。

“贺叔叔好！”他弯腰点头，下意识摆出笑脸，“实在对不住您，今儿路上堵车，让您久等了。”

贺先生早些年是做地方水利工程起家的，跟农村县城里大小领导酒桌上千军万马杀出来的一员肥将，而今张嘴一笑还是像尊大肚弥勒佛。他满不在乎地摆摆手，表示不用介意，让鹿晗赶快落座。

鹿先生坐在一边没说话，抬头看了鹿晗一眼，有种微微一笑，轻抚狗头式的慈祥，看得鹿晗背上瞬间起来一层白毛儿汗。

鹿太太笑着招呼他：“傻站着干嘛？坐下呀。”

他坐定了，环视一周，确认自己眼睛没瞎，没看见本来应该坐在桌边的另一名小辈。

这时候包间的门又开了，走进来一个盘靓条顺的姑娘，不是女侍应。她看见鹿晗眼睛就直了一下，眼神在他身上来回打转，笑道：“哎呦？这是鹿晗哥呀？”

鹿晗下意识地转眼看向对面坐着的鹿太太——皇太后一脸让人毛骨悚然的亲切笑容，从旁插话：“你还记得小芊吧？你们俩小时候总爱在一起玩儿呢。”

哦。

鹿晗接电话的时候就听出来鹿太太的意思了，但今天一见人，就觉得这事情恐怕不能善了。

他艰难地露出微笑，冲姑娘点了一下头。  
在接下来的一个半小时里，鹿先生和贺先生愉快地展开中年男人喝酒谈生意的既定模式，时不常心照不宣地彼此捧一捧对方的臭脚，再自以为不着痕迹地吹一吹牛逼。

鹿太太则像个尽职尽责的人口普查工作人员，恨不能一口气把人家姑娘祖宗十八代都摸清楚，连珠炮似的发问，听得鹿晗坐在一边尴尬欲死。

女孩子极聪明，初中刚念了两年就跳级去国外读高中，而今刚从大学毕业回来，大约颇有应对国内七大姑八大姨夺命连环问的经验，神态温柔，言语得体，确实挑不出一点差错来。

眼看鹿太太笑得见牙不见眼，鹿晗只能在墙角做一株毫无存在感的壁花，不停地卷饼包烤鸭吃，把面前小碟子里的葱丝和黄瓜条都吃完了。

“我看鹿晗哥跟小时候可不一样了，变安静了好多啊。”

姑娘既然把话头抛过来，鹿晗不能不接着，“是啊，长大了嘛。”

对面鹿太太鼓励的眼神跟刀子似的嗖嗖飞过来，他只能装看不见。

“我目前是打算回国发展，以后还得跟鹿晗哥多交流学习，”她一捋头发，别有一番艳丽的风情，“不如咱们加个微信？”

鹿太太在旁边冲鹿晗点头，姿势很端庄。

鹿晗只好把手机摸出来，解锁打开微信界面。他特意看了一眼置顶——张艺兴没有再给他发消息。

“你扫我吧。”鹿晗抿了一下嘴，把二维码调出来。

有道是“攘外必先安内”。

鹿晗至今没能摆平张艺兴，也就更谈不上在父母面前据理力争。这顿饭吃得他身心俱疲，本来还有心思打包一套鸭架回去气张艺兴，吃到最后自己都觉得没意思。

何苦呢，就算是他把人家姑娘的照片送到张艺兴眼皮子底下，他也未见得跟鹿晗多说一句呢。

所谓量变引发质变——在一张床上睡多了，鹿晗的心思自然而然也收回来全在张艺兴身上系着。这会儿再有什么狂蜂浪蝶，在他心里也都跟夏天夜里往灯柱子上撞的大扑棱蛾子一样不长眼。

但最不长眼的还是张艺兴。

高三当年的寒假掐头去尾，实则只剩下过年前后那十天而已。到放假前夕，学生们人固然还在教室里坐着，心思早就不知道飞去哪儿了。

期末考试讲评的那天午休，隔壁班的宣委又来找张艺兴——她生日正好是放假的第一天。

那女孩子的指尖像水葱一样鲜嫩，她低着头抚弄着宽大校服的衣角。那样不合身的运动装穿在她身上反而衬得人小巧玲珑的。

“嗯，所以你来吗？”她没发觉张艺兴其实在走神。

张艺兴又抬头看了她一眼，伸出手揉她的头发，微笑道：“那当然，你的生日我怎么会不去？到时候会有礼物给你的。”

她愣了一下，笑的时候眼睛亮亮的，也不说话，转身就从教室里冲出去了。

午休时班里的人不多，大家多数都去食堂打饭了。坐在后排的几个男生这个时候就发出一些此起彼伏的怪声，这是在起张艺兴的哄呢。

鹿晗拎着外卖进门的时候刚好跟跑出去的女孩子擦肩而过，低下头很不以为然地撇了一下嘴。

吃饭的时候张艺兴问他放学之后要不要一起去市区的商场里吃回转寿司，顺便陪他给女朋友挑个生日礼物。

鹿晗连头都不抬一下，阴阳怪气地斜了张艺兴一眼，“亏您老还有时间玩儿浪漫满屋，我刚挂了化学小测，得好好学习了。不去。”

张艺兴被他噎得说不出话，怀疑今天鹿晗是吃了枪药了。只好又转脸问刚从教职员办公室回来的伯贤要不要一起去。

边伯贤才表示要舍命陪君子，就听鹿晗在一边把化学书哗啦哗啦地翻得震天响。

他扫了那本已经濒临寿终正寝边缘的教材一眼，心里说活该。

外面雾霭茫茫的，天色灰白，却没有雪的痕迹。操场上仅剩的一些积雪正在融化，一旦经人踩踏就成了一团黑黢黢的污水。

这一年最好的时候已经过去了。

生日那天上午，张艺兴出门的时候撞见了鹿晗。他穿着黑色羽绒服，骑着鹿先生那辆二八的老凤凰自行车，正好从张艺兴家楼门口经过。

“诶，鹿哥你去哪儿？”张艺兴先看见鹿晗，放开嗓子叫他。

鹿晗却没像往常那样停下来同他讲话，只遥遥地喊了一句“去买东西”，就骑车往小区出入口的方向去了。

张艺兴两条腿走路，手里还提着礼物，也没想着要去追他，慢悠悠跟在后面走，到出巷子的地方才看见前面一群人把门口围着，穿制服带袖标的执勤保安在大声呼喊着维持秩序：“都不要围观了，散开散开！”

张艺兴余光一瞥，看见了倒在地上的老凤凰，前轮和车把都给撞歪了。

他心上一跳，赶快挤过去，看见人群中央的鹿晗倒在地上起不来，不知道是哪里受了伤。张艺兴“啊”了一声，在鹿晗身边跪下来，看见他那条新买的牛仔裤膝盖上都擦烂了一片布料，里面皮肉翻红，恐怕是摔在地上的时候硌到石头了。

“怎么样？还能动吗？”他伸手扶着鹿晗的腿，生怕是骨折了要打石膏，“撞没撞到头？”右脸颊上都擦出血丝来了。

鹿晗仿佛是被撞得有点懵，看着张艺兴一时也没回话。

“哎呀你这个孩子怎么骑车这么冲啊！出门的路这么窄你突然窜出来，我哪看得见啊？”驾车的司机从车上下来，嘴里还骂骂咧咧的，估计也是觉得过年前出这样的事晦气。这名开车撞倒鹿晗的中年男人大概是要拐进小区的时候没注意鹿晗正骑车出来，两边正好面对面顶上了。

张艺兴正凑近了去看鹿晗头脸上的伤势，听见背后有人高声就脑子一热，“你怎么撞了人还这么说话？——开车都不长眼睛啊？高三的学生马上要考试了，撞伤了你赔得起吗？”

这时候旁边就有围观的叔叔婶婶帮腔，都是说孩子固然骑车着急了，开车的总该让着骑自行车的，更不必提拐弯进小区的时候本来就容易遇上盲点，当然应该减速慢行才是。

保安大叔觑见个空，插一嘴进来调停：“马上过年了咱们讲究个和和气气，还是赶快找他家大人，一起带孩子上医院检查检查吧。”

“我没事，”鹿晗拂开张艺兴搭在他腿上的手，“你就赶快走吧。我找我父母来。”

张艺兴看他说话条理清楚，也没见疼得上不来气，估计是没受大伤，心里稍微安定，脾气也上来了，“你跟我睁眼说什么瞎话？不是说叔叔阿姨过年前一天才回来吗？这会儿你家哪来的人？”

他也不理鹿晗，扭脸请保安叔叔向派出所报警，又给了自己家里的电话，请爷爷奶奶过来。

最后还是司机开车带着两位老人家和鹿晗张艺兴两个小辈一起去了临近的海军医院，给鹿晗从头到脚好生检查了一遍，处理包扎了伤口，确认全是皮外伤，又叫司机赔了医药费，这才算了事。

当晚从医院回来，鹿晗就被爷爷奶奶硬留下来，跟张艺兴同房住，说是怕他伤着了，要是半夜有什么事情不方便，好叫张艺兴照顾着他点。

鹿晗既觉得尴尬，又觉得麻烦了老人家怪不好意思的，晚饭吃得安安静静，一句话也没敢多说。张艺兴坐在他旁边，好像怄气似的，也照样一言不发，当鹿晗是空气一样。

老年人作息时间规律，十点半准时熄灯。奶奶给鹿晗多拿了枕头和被子，叫孩子们早点睡。其实张艺兴和鹿晗两个人背对背躺在床上，一星半点睡意也没有。

过一会儿鹿晗贴在床的另一边问张艺兴：“你今天不是要去生日聚会吗？”

另一头张艺兴安静了几秒，忽然翻了个身坐起来，恍然大悟道：“啊，忘了。”这么一想，好像连礼物都不知道丢到哪儿去了，是落在小区门口了，还是医院呢？

鹿晗一时间也没话了。他在床上动了几下，艰难地扭过身子来，躺着看张艺兴。

张艺兴坐在那，听见了动静也转过头看着鹿晗，“干嘛？”

鹿晗笑一笑，黝黑眼珠在夜里亮晶晶的，“唉，可怎么办啊？”

我可怎么办啊。

TBC?


End file.
